Love Story (Meanie)
by Grey.Of.Illusions
Summary: BONUS CHAPTER 1/"Apa yang kau lakukan?"/"Yang kulakukan adalah memelukmu. Begitu saja kau tidak tahu."/"Sialan, dia pikir tepukanku tadi gigitan nyamuk apa…"/"Aku bukan menyebalkan. Aku Jeon Wonwoo, kekasihmu yang super cantik dan seksi,"/Just a light-fiction with Meanie couple as main chara/GS/DLDR
1. Chapter 1

**Title : LOVE STORY (MEANIE)**

 **Author : V.D_Cho**

 **Cast : Wonwoo, Mingyu dan teman-teman ^^**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Absurd**

 **Type : GS**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Warning :** It's a GS fanfict. As you see in other ff. DLDR. Don't be a plagiator, make your own story don't take my idea or any plot in this ff. This is all pure my own imagination. Please appreciate my hard work. Take with full credit. ^^

 **V.D Entertainment**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Proudly Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::LOVE STORY (MEANIE) CHAPTER 1 OF 2:::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Awal mereka bertemu adalah karena** _ **dare**_ **, kalah taruhan dan ditambah sedikit permainan takdir?**

 **.**

Suatu hari, ada sebuah kejadian yang tidak bisa dilupakan oleh orang-orang yang berada di kafetaria saat itu. Saat dimana Jeon Wonwoo memasuki kafetaria sendirian dan kemudian Kim Mingyu menghampirinya.

Wonwoo itu hampir bisa disamakan dengan hantu saking jarangnya bersosialisasi, orang-orang sering kesulitan untuk menyadari keberadaannya. Mereka bahkan tidak yakin kalau seorang Kim Mingyu mengenal Jeon Wonwoo. Lantas, ada masalah apa sehingga Mingyu mencegat jalan Wonwoo seperti itu?

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Mingyu.

Benarkan… Mingyu tidak mengenal Wonwoo.

"Jeon Wonwoo _imnida_ …"

"Jeon Wonwoo, _saranghae_."

Lebih dari setengah isi kafetaria terkejut dengan pengakuan yang dibuat Mingyu. Wonwoo? Jangankan kaget, mengedip saja tidak. Dia hanya mengangguk, lalu berujar, "Oh, _gomawo_."

Kemudian, saat akan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju _counter_ pemesanan sebelum antrian kian memanjang, Mingyu menarik tangannya.

"Aku Kim Mingyu."

"Lalu?"

"Mulai saat ini kau adalah pacarku."

Mingyu tidak memberikan pertanyaan padanya melainkan pernyataan, dan Wonwoo berkedip beberapa kali lalu membalasnya seolah tanpa beban, "Oke."

Setelahnya, Mingyu melepaskan Wonwoo dan kembali ketempat dimana teman-temannya menunggu sedangkan Wonwoo melangkahkan kakinya menuju _counter_ pemesanan.

"Sudah? Begitu saja?" tanya Soonyoung yang tadi sempat dibuat _speechless_ oleh Mingyu.

"Iya, begitu saja. Memangnya harus bagaimana lagi?"

"Kau itu pernah menyatakan perasaan pada perempuan atau tidak sebelumnya?" kali ini Seokmin yang bertanya karena gemas dengan pengakuan Mingyu tadi. Mingyu menjawabnya dengan menggedikkan bahunya lalu meminum cola nya dengan cuek.

Seisi kafetaria _speechless_. Sungguh kejadian yang tak terduga dari Mingyu dan Wonwoo dan juga sebuah peristiwa 'penembakan' yang sangat tidak romantis.

 **.**

 **Terdapat perbedaan diantara keduanya…**

 **.**

Jeon Wonwoo bukannya tidak cantik. Dia sangat cantik malah. Dia bahkan berada diperingkat pertama dari tiga besar mahasiswi tercantik di kampusnya. Dia juga tergolong memiliki tinggi diatas rata-rata dengan tubuh proporsional. Penampilannya juga _up-to-date_ , otaknya cemerlang, mahasiswi kesayangan para dosen _killer_. Hanya saja, dia tidak begitu suka bersosialisasi. Dia hanya berbicara seadanya, itupun kalau ada yang mengajakanya bicara.

Faktor terbesar yang membuat orang segan untuk mengajaknya bicara adakah karena ekspresinya yang cenderung datar, seolah tak menunjukkan ketertarikan sama sekali pada lawan bicaranya. Kesehariannya di kampus biasanya adalah bolak-balik keluar-masuk ruangan dosen, membaca buku atau mengerjakan tugas di perpustakaan –yang konon katanya berhantu, jadi jarang ada yang datang kesana– , atau tidur siang di ruang kesehatan. Kadang-kadang dia juga ke kafetaria untuk mencari milkshake strawberry dan beberapa coffee jelly kesukaannya.

Sedangkan Kim Mingyu termasuk dalam jajaran mahasiswa populer di kampus. Mingyu dan Wonwoo berbeda jurusan, namun sama-sama berada di jurusan _Natural_ _Science_ KAIST. Mingyu di Kimia sedangkan Wonwoo di Matematika. Perbedaan jurusan keduanya membuat mereka memiliki peluang bertemu yang sangat kecil.

Sebagai salah satu pangeran kampus, Mingyu tidak hanya tampan, dia sangat tinggi, seksi dengan tubuh yang proporsional, tergolong mahasiswa yang cerdas, atletis, serba bisa dan juga baik hati. Oh! Jangan lupakan penggemar yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit. Saat Mingyu menyatakan cinta pada Wonwoo, banyak penggemarnya yang bertanya-tanya kenapa dan bagaimana bisa Mingyu 'menembak' Wonwoo yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya. Ditambah lagi dengan perbedaan sifat keduanya dimana Wonwoo yang suka menyendiri sedangkan Mingyu lebih suka berorganisasi dan bersosialisasi dengan orang banyak, membuat semakin banyak orang yang penasaran dengan alasan Mingyu menjadikan Wonwoo sebagai kekasihnya.

 **.**

 **Kalian pikir mereka hanya bercanda? Setelah tahu bagaimana kedekatan keduanya tidak mungkin kau menyebut mereka hanya berpacaran karena hukuman permainan semata.**

 **.**

Wonwoo benci di perhatikan. Tapi semenjak Mingyu menjadi pacarnya (terhitung sejak tiga jam 27 menit dan 48 detik yang lalu), kemanapun dia pergi, pasti ada saja orang yang memperhatikannya lalu bergosip sambil berbisik-bisik saat dia sudah melewati mereka. Wonwoo tidak nyaman dengan semua itu, seperti saat ini, dia yang sedang mengerjakan tugas di perpustakaan buru-buru merapikan peralatannya. Dia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan dirumah saja karena tidak tahan dengan tatapan pengunjung perpustakaan lain yang mengarah padanya.

Selesai dengan peralatan dan buku-bukunya, tangan Wonwoo terulur untuk mengelus rambut Mingyu yang sedang tidur disebelahnya dan Mingyu pun terbangun.

"Sudah siap?"

Wonwoo menggeleng.

"Lalu kenapa sudah beres-beres?"

Wonwoo menggeleng lagi. Mingyu mengedarkan padangan kesekeliling, orang-orang sibuk memperhatikan mereka bukannya memperhatikan buku pelajaran yang terbuka dihadapan mereka. "Pantas saja," gumam Mingyu pelan. Wonwoo pasti merasa tidak nyaman, pikirnya.

"Ya sudah, ayo pulang."

Mingyu mengambil alih ransel Wonwoo dan menggamit tangan gadis itu hingga tiba di tempat parkir.

"Sudah menyimpan nomor yang kuberikan tadi, 'kan? Nanti kirimkan alamat rumahmu. Mulai besok tidak usah bawa mobil. Aku akan menjemputmu," ujar Mingyu. Wonwoo mengangguk lalu menerima tas ranselnya kembali. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada Mingyu, Wonwoo masuk ke mobilnya. Setelah Wonwoo pergi, barulah Mingyu berjalan menuju ke mobilnya sendiri.

 **.**

Mingyu menepati janjinya untuk menjemput Wonwoo. Ibu Wonwoo yang sedang menikmati teh bersama temannya di taman depan rumah terlihat kaget saat mengetahui bahwa Mingyu datang untuk menjemput Wonwoo karena Wonwoo tidak pernah di jemput oleh teman prianya sebelumnya.

"Wonwoo masih di dalam, kau bisa masuk. Kamarnya di lantai dua, dari tangga kamar pertama sebelah kanan. Tapi, kalau boleh tahu, apa hubunganmu dengan putriku, Mingyu- _ssi_?"

Mingyu menunjukkan senyuman ramahnya, "Kekasih Wonwoo. Kami baru mulai pacaran kemarin. Apa nyonya keberatan?"

Senyuman muncul dari wajah ibu Wonwoo, "Tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Semoga kalian bertahan lama kalau perlu sampai ke jenjang yang lebih serius."

Setelah berbincang sebentar, Mingyu pamit untuk menjemput Wonwoo di kamarnya. Kebetulan jadwal mereka hari ini sama, hanya perlu menghadiri satu mata kuliah untuk jam satu siang nanti.

Sesampainya di depan pintu kamar yang dia tuju, Mingyu mengetuk pintunya beberapa kali sambil memanggil Wonwoo. Tapi Wonwoo sama sekali tidak menyahuti panggilannya. Mingyu akhirnya memutuskan untuk menunggu sebentar di depan kamar Wonwoo. Saat dia hendak bersandar pada pintu kamar, tiba-tiba saja pintunya terbuka. Mingyu sedikit mengintip ke dalam, tapi dia tidak melihat siapapun disana.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Mingyu memutuskan untuk membuka pintu kamar lebih lebar dan masuk ke dalam. Kamar Wonwoo luas dengan desain minimalis, rapi dan di dominasi oleh warna putih, biru muda dan abu-abu pucat. Ada beberapa buku dan sebuah laptop yang masih menyala diatas meja kerja Wonwoo. Diatas ranjangnya juga terdapat satu stel pakaian serta pakaian dalam yang sepertinya akan digunakan oleh Wonwoo ke kampus nanti. Mingyu menyeringai aneh saat melihat pakaian dalam berwarna hitam milik Wonwoo, entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Tapi seringaian tersebut hilang saat Wonwoo keluar dari dalam kamar mandinya. Wonwoo yang kaget dengan keberadaan Mingyu di kamarnya bergerak mundur selangkah.

"Kapan sampai? Ini masih jam sebelas siang," kata Wonwoo.

"Baru saja. Aku bertemu dengan ibumu di bawah tadi dan beliau menyuruhku untuk langsung ke kamarmu. Aku sedang ada urusan diluar tadi dan kebetulan tempat pertemuannya di dekat daerah rumahmu, jadi begitu pertemuannya selesai aku langsung kemari," Mingyu menjawab sambil menatap intens pada Wonwoo. Wonwoo yang merasa aneh dengan tatapan Mingyu pun menatap pada penampilannya sendiri dari atas sampai bawah.

Dia memang mengenakan bathrobe bukannya handuk karenanya dia tidak panik saat melihat Mingyu, tapi ternyata dia tidak mengenakannya dengan benar hingga bagian dada sedikit terlihat. Wonwoo berdecak lalu buru-buru membenarkan bathrobe nya. Berjalan kearah Mingyu dan menghadiahi pria itu sebuah cubitan dipinggang.

"Argh!" rintih Mingyu.

"Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat, hm?"

Mingyu mengangguk dengan polos dan Wonwoo semakin mengencangkan cubitannya. Mingyu kembali merintih dan berusaha untuk melepaskan tangan Wonwoo dari pinggangnya.

"Iya, sudah, maaf Wonwoo. Lepaskan, ini sakit…"

Wonwoo akhirnya melepaskan cubitannya dan menyabar pakaiannya yang berada diatas ranjang lalu kembali masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Apa ukurannya sudah benar? Kelihatannya cukup besar," ujar Mingyu dengan tujuan menggoda Wonwoo yang sedang berada di kamar mandi. Tak lama, Wonwoo keluar dengan pakaian lengkapnya. Dengan kesal dia menatap Mingyu yang duduk di atas ranjangnya sambil memasukkan keperluannya ke dalam tas.

"Dadaku memang cukup besar," Wonwoo berujar dengan santainya.

"Yah, kelihatan, sih…" timpal Mingyu tak kalah santai.

Wonwoo selesai dengan persiapannya dan menatap jam dindingnya. Masih jam sebelas lewat 20 menit. Masih banyak waktu sebelum kelas dimulai.

"Mau minum apa? Akan ku bawakan cemilan juga. Jam satu masih lama," tawar Wonwoo.

"Apa saja, terserahmu. Setelah ini aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu."

 **.**

Wonwoo kembali tak lama kemudian dengan sebuah nampan berisikan dua gelas jus strawberry dan sepiring buah-buahan sebagai cemilannya. Diletakkannya nampan tersebut diatas ranjang dan dia pun ikut duduk disana bersama Mingyu.

"Jadi, mau bicara apa?"

"Aku akan mengatakan hal ini agar kau tidak salah paham ataupun sakit hati padaku. Sebenarnya, aku menjadikanmu sebagai pacarku karena aku kalah taruhan dan yang kalah harus menjadikan perempuan pertama yang masuk ke kafetaria saat itu sebagai pacarnya," jelas Mingyu dengan segenap keberaniannya.

Dia bahkan siap jika Wonwoo menamparnya. Siapa yang tidak kesal jika dijadikan pacar atas dasar permainan. Tapi Wonwoo tidak melakukan apapun padanya. Wonwoo malah sibuk mengunyah apel sambil mengangguk-angguk.

"Kau… tidak marah?"

Wonwoo menatapnya, "Sebenarnya, Mingyu, aku juga bersedia jadi pacarmu karena _dare_."

"Ha?"

" _Dare_ ku adalah menjadikan salah satu pengunjung kafetaria sebagai pacarku. Dan kebetulan kau memintaku untuk jadi pacarmu." Kemudian Wonwoo meralat perkataannya, "Salah. Kau tidak memintaku tapi langsung meng-klaim bahwa aku pacarmu."

Mingyu ingin tertawa sekarang. Apa ini? Kenapa lucu sekali.

"Hahahaha…" dan Mingyu benar-benar tertawa setelahnya. Wonwoo tidak memberikan banyak tanggapan. Dia tahu kenapa Mingyu tertawa. Ini memang lucu. Mereka berdua bertemu dan berpacaran karena permainan. Mingyu yang kalah taruhan dan Wonwoo yang terkena _dare_.

"Jadi, apa ada batasan waktu dari hukumanmu itu?"

Mingyu menggeleng, "Tidak ada. Bahkan jika sedetik setelah menerimaku kau memutuskanku pun itu masih dianggap sah, yang penting kau pernah menjadi pacarku walau sedetik."

Mingyu membuka mulutnya dan meminta agar Wonwoo menyuapinya strawberry dan Wonwoo melakukannya.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Mingyu balik.

"Sama saja denganmu."

"Lalu, kau ingin melanjutkannya atau kita berhenti disini?"

"Bagaimana denganmu? Lanjut atau berhenti?"

"Baiklah. Tidak akan ada akhirnya kalau begini terus. Bagaimana kalau kita mengucapkannya bersamaan dalam hitungan ketiga?"

"Oke."

"Satu… dua… tiga!"

"Lanjut," ucap keduanya bersamaan.

Mingyu tersenyum dan Wonwoo membalasnya dengan senyuman juga. Mingyu melihat kearah jam tangannya.

"Waktu masih lama. Ayo saling bertukar cerita. Akan aneh jika kita berpacaran tapi tidak tahu apapun satu sama lain."

"Baiklah. Kau duluan."

Dan merekapun menghabiskan waktu dengan saling bertukar informasi satu sama lain lalu dengan terburu-buru berangkat kekampus karena saking asiknya bercerita, mereka sampai tidak sadar jika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 lewat 30 menit.

 **.**

Kelas berakhir tepat pada pukul empat sore. Wonwoo sedang membereskan bukunya saat mendengar Mingyu memanggil namanya. Wonwoo menoleh dan lantas tersenyum saat melihat Mingyu yang melambaikan tangan padanya dari ambang pintu kelas. Beberapa mahasiswa yang masih berada di kelas terlihat berbisik-bisik dan Wonwoo yakin mereka sedang membicarakan dirinya dan Mingyu.

Wonwoo bergegas mengampiri Mingyu yang sudah menunggunya. Tanpa di duga, Mingyu mencium Wonwoo di bibir, sedikit melumatnya dan bahkan menggigit bibir bawah Wonwoo saat akan melepaskannya lalu tersenyum. Wonwoo kaget dan meninju bahu Mingyu pelan.

"Apa-apaan… banyak yang melihat!"

Mingyu menggedikkan bahunya tak peduli, "Biar saja. Memang kenapa? Kau, 'kan milikku."

"Sejak kapan aku jadi milikmu, tuan?" sinis Wonwoo.

"Sejak kemarin. Mau langsung pulang atau kita kencan dulu?"

Wonwoo tanpa ragu memeluk lengan Mingyu, "Kencan boleh juga."

"Oke. _Let's go_!"

 **.**

 **Tapi, seperti di drama, ada saja yang tidak suka dengan kebersamaan Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Terutama para penggemar Mingyu dan penggemar Wonwoo…**

 **.**

Mingyu yang sedang men- _dribble_ bola basket di tangannya terpaksa berhenti saat melihat Wonwoo memasuki lapangan basket indoor tempatnya bermain dengan pakaian basah. Tidak perlu bertanya, Mingyu tahu apa yang menjadi penyebab baju Wonwoo basah. Keterlaluan, pikir Mingyu. Mereka bahkan baru saja mulai berpacaran seminggu tapi teror yang di terima Wonwoo sudah sampai seperti ini. Ditambah lagi Wonwoo selalu menolak untuk mengatakan siapa pelakunya. Mingyu tentu saja tahu itu ulah penggemarnya (yang Mingyu sangsikan datang ke kampus bukan untuk belajar tetapi hanya untuk mengintilinya kemana-mana), tapi penggemarnya 'kan banyak, bukan satu dua orang.

"Siap –"

"Sshh~" Wonwoo menggunakan jari telunjuknya yang panjang untuk membungkam bibir Mingyu.

"Biar aku yang mengurusnya. Aku baik-baik saja," sambung Wonwoo.

"Tapi ini sudah keterlaluan Wonwoo. Beritahu aku dan aku akan menghentikannya untukmu."

"Dan membuatku semakin di teror oleh para penggemarmu itu? Tidak terima kasih, Sayang. Tapi kau bisa membantuku dengan meminjamkan bajumu. Aku tahu kau bawa baju ganti. Aku ada kelas dalam 20 menit dan aku tidak yakin bajuku bisa kering dalam waktu itu."

Mingyu sebenarnya ingin bertanya lagi, tapi dia memutuskan untuk mengangguk dan membawa Wonwoo ke ruang ganti sebelum gadisnya itu sakit karena mengenakan baju yang basah.

Mingyu mengunci pintu ruang ganti dari dalam saat selesai memastikan bahwa tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Dia tidak mau ada orang yang tiba-tiba masuk saat Wonwoo sedang berganti pakaian. Wonwoo menerima kaus lengan panjang berwarna putih dari Mingyu dan langsung mengganti pakaian di depan Mingyu tanpa mempedulikan keberadaan Mingyu.

"Bra-mu…"

"Tidak basah, Mingyu. Bajuku cukup tebal," sahut Wonwoo sebelum Mingyu bahkan menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Selesai berganti pakaian, Wonwoo melihat kearah Mingyu yang memasang wajah kecewanya dan terkekeh pelan. Dia menghampiri Mingyu dan membisikkan sesuatu yang seketika membuat wajah kecewa Mingyu digantikan dengan wajah bahagianya. Setelahnya, entah apa yang mereka berdua lakukan, tapi mereka baru keluar dari ruang ganti setelah hampir sepuluh menit berada disana.

 **.**

Teror sebenarnya bukan hanya di terima oleh Wonwoo, tapi juga Mingyu. Jangan remehkan Wonwoo yang meskipun jarang terlihat, justru sikapnya yang misterius itu telah menarik banyak orang untuk menjadi pecintanya. Jadi, saat tahu bahwa Wonwoo berpacaran dengan Mingyu, beberapa oknum berulang kali mencoba untuk menjauhkan Mingyu dari Wonwoo dengan berbagai macam cara. Salah satunya adalah dengan mengirimi e-mail pada Wonwoo yang berisikan foto dimana di dalam foto tersebut Mingyu terlihat masuk ke sebuah kelab malam bersama seorang perempuan dan diikuti dengan foto dimana mereka masuk ke sebuah hotel bersama.

Mingyu yang penasaran dengan apa yang dilihat oleh Wonwoo pun mengintip layar laptop Wonwoo. Aplikasi photoshop tengah terbuka dan Mingyu membulatkan matanya kaget saat melihat foto yang juga sedang Wonwoo lihat. Wonwoo menoleh pada Mingyu.

"Mau menjelaskan sesuatu?" tanyanya. Mingyu menatap Wonwoo tepat di kedua maniknya, "Itu bukan aku," kata Mingyu mengonfirmasi keaslian foto itu dan Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Memang bukan," celetuknya.

"Walaupun foto ini terlihat asli, tapi ini memang bukan dirimu. Seseorang mengeditnya. Pixelnya berbeda antara bagian leher dan wajahmu. Tapi harus aku akui kalau ini benar-benar rapi," jelas Wonwoo.

Mingyu tersenyum dan menarik kursi Wonwoo agar Wonwoo berada dalam jarak yang dekat dengannya. Tidak peduli jika mereka sedang berada di perpustakaan, Mingyu menangkup kedua pipi Wonwoo dan mencium Wonwoo.

"Aku senang memilikimu yang jago dalam hal fotografi."

"Aku juga senang karena jago dalam hal itu."

Lalu keduanya tertawa pelan karena tidak mau mengganggu pengunjung perpustakaan yang lain.

 **.**

Dua bulan berpacaran, sudah menjadi kebiasaan Mingyu untuk mengantar jemput Wonwoo baik itu ke kampus ataupun ke tempat-tempat lainnya baik jika mereka sedang memiliki jadwal kuliah yang sama maupun tidak. Keduanya saling hafal jadwal kuliah satu sama lain dan Wonwoo juga bahkan tahu jadwal Mingyu menghadiri rapat dengan klien perusahaan milik ayah Mingyu (walaupun Mingyu kuliah di jurusan Kimia bukannya Bisnis, ayahnya tetap mempercayakan beberapa kliennya pada Mingyu.). Mingyu sendiri juga hafal dengan jam bangun Wonwoo setiap harinya. Dan hari ini adalah hari sabtu dimana tidak ada jadwal perkuliahan dan juga urusan kantor yang perlu Mingyu tangani.

Biasanya, jika hari libur maka Wonwoo akan bangun diatas jam sembilan pagi. Tapi Mingyu sudah tiba di depan pintu rumah Wonwoo jam setengah delapan pagi. Dia menekan bel dan seorang pekerja di rumah Wonwoo mempersilahkannya untuk masuk. di ruang keluarga, dia bertemu dengan ayah dan ibu Wonwoo. Mingyu menyempatkan diri untuk berbincang sebentar dengan keduanya sebelum pamit untuk membangunkan Wonwoo.

Pintu kamar Wonwoo tidak pernah dikunci. Mingyu tahu hal itu sejak pertama kali dia mengunjungi rumah Wonwoo, jadi dia tidak mengetuk pintu sama sekali dan langsung masuk. Di dalam kamar, Mingyu menemukan Wonwoo yang menenggelamkan dirinya ke balik selimut putih bergambarkan bunga lavender dan tersenyum. Tanpa permisi, dia naik ke atas ranjang Wonwoo dan menyelinap masuk kebalik selimut lalu memeluk Wonwoo.

Wonwoo yang tahu ada seseorang yang memeluknya hanya menggumam tak jelas, tapi tidak sampai terbangun. Tapi saat tangan Mingyu mulai bergerak kemana-mana, Wonwoo mau tak mau terbangun dan menegurnya.

"Mingyu… Aku masih mengantuk…"

"Apa yang kau lakukan semalam, hm? Menonton film horror lagi?" tanya Mingyu masih dengan tangan yang usil bergerak kesana kemari. Bahkan sampai menyelinap ke balik kaus yang Wonwoo kenakan.

Wonwoo yang posisinya membelakangi Mingyu kini membalik sambil berusaha menarik keluar satu tangan Mingyu yang kini berada di dadanya.

"Lepaskan Mingyu. Aku mau tidur. Ini masih pagi, janji kita 'kan jam sepuluh…" rengek Wonwoo.

"Ya tidur saja. Aku akan bermain dengan _nya_ kalau kau tidak mau bermain denganku."

Ngomong-ngomong, ' _nya_ ' yang dimaksud oleh Mingyu adalah dada Wonwoo.

"Mana bisa aku tidur kalau tanganmu itu tidak bisa diam," sungut Wonwoo masih sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Mingyu.

"Tapi aku suka bermain dengan _nya_. Tidur sajalah. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang lain…"

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan ekspresi iritasi lalu mendengus kesal dan kembali membelakangi Mingyu, "Terserah! Lakukan saja sesukamu. Jangan bangunkan aku sebelum jam sembilan!"

"Oke!" jawab Mingyu bahagia.

 **.**

Setengah tahun mereka berpacaran, masih ada saja yang berusaha untuk memisahkan Wonwoo dan Mingyu. Kadang-kadang keduanya kesal juga, mereka mencoba mengabaikan orang-orang yang menentang hubungan mereka tapi tetap saja tidak bisa menghentikan mereka dengan segala usaha mereka untuk membuat Mingyu dan Wonwoo putus.

Seperti saat ini, seperti biasa, Wonwoo akan mengerjakan tugasnya diperpustakaan. Tapi kali ini dia hanya sendirian karena Mingyu mengatakan bahwa dia sedang ada keperluan di luar tapi Mingyu berjanji akan menjemput Wonwoo begitu Wonwoo selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Saat sedang mengetikkan tugasnya di halaman _Word_ , sebuah notifikasi masuk ke ponselnya. Ada sebuah pesan dari nomor tak di kenal. Wonwoo yang penasaran pun membuka pesan tersebut dan sesaat setelahnya, dia langsung menjatuhkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara kedua tangannya yang terlipat diatas meja dengan bahu yang bergetar lalu sesaat kemudian dia buru-buru menghapus air matanya dan membereskan peralatannya lalu keluar dari perpustakaan.

Tak jauh darinya, ada beberapa orang yang memperhatikan tingkah Wonwoo dan orang-orang tersebut menyeringai senang.

"Apa Wonwoo menangis?"

"Sepertinya begitu…"

"Sebentar lagi mereka pasti akan putus dan kesempatanku untuk mendekati Mingyu semakin besar."

"Lalu aku akan menjadikan Wonwoo milikku."

"Ya, ya, ya. Sekarang cepat kerjakan tugasnya. Kita lihat saja bagaimana sikap keduanya besok."

Tanpa mereka sadari bahwa sebenarnya Wonwoo tidaklah menangis melainkan tertawa, tapi berhubung dia sedang berada di perpustakaan dia tidak bisa tertawa dengan kencang, tapi tetap saja air matanya mengalir. Karena tidak puas hanya tertawa pelan begitu, Wonwoo memutuskan untuk keluar dari perpustakaan, setelahnya barulah Wonwoo tertawa dengan kencang.

"Bodoh! Bodoh sekali… Hahahaha~" gumam Wonwoo sambil tertawa.

Pesan yang tadi diterimanya berisikan sebuah potret Mingyu yang sedang merangkul dan tertawa bersama seorang perempuan. Dan bodohnya adalah sepertinya si pengirim pesan tidak mengathui apa-apa tentang hubungan Mingyu dan si perempuan yang bersamanya. Perempuan yang sedang bersama Mingyu di foto itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah ipar Wonwoo.

Perempuan itu bernama Minghao dan dia adalah istri dari kakak sepupu Wonwoo, Wen Junhui. Junhui dan Minghao bertemu dengan Wonwoo dan Mingyu secara tak sengaja di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan dan tanpa di duga ternyata Mingyu dan Minghao adalah sahabat dekat sejak smp. Makanya Wonwoo tidak lagi kaget melihat kedekatan keduanya ditambah lagi sekarang Minghao sedang hamil muda anak pertamanya dengan Junhui. Maka dari itu Wonwoo tertawa setelah melihat isi pesan tersebut.

Wonwoo mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya dan menghubungi Mingyu.

" _Sudah selesai, Sayang_?" tanya Mingyu di seberang _line_.

"Sudah. Kau sedang dimana?"

" _Di kafe biasa. Menemani Minghao sambil menunggu Junhui hyung menjemputnya. Ah! Junhui hyung sudah sampai. Kalau begitu aku akan berangkat menjemputmu sekarang, Sayang_."

"Oke. Hati-hati di jalan. Aku menunggumu di taman dekat perpustakaan."

" _Siap, nyonya!_ Saranghae…"

" _Nado_ _saranghae_ Kim Mingyu."

 _See_ , Mingyu bahkan tidak berbohong padanya dan mengatakan jika dia sedang bersama Minghao saat ini. Jadi sepertinya tidak ada yang akan putus hubungan seperti prediksi beberapa orang tadi. Jika kau saling percaya, maka yakinlah, hubunganmu akan bisa bertahan walau diterpa badai sekuat apapun.

 **.**

 **To Be Continue…**

 **Author's Note:**

Holaaa~ Grey bawa ff Meanie.

Cuma Twoshoot ringan aja tentang Meanie. Chapter keduanya juga udah ready buat di update. Mungkin tiga hari lagi?

Ini hasil keisengan Grey aja. Mian kalau feel nya kurang. Grey Cuma ngetik apa yang Grey bayangin dan apa yang Grey ingin ketik dan jadilah ff gaje ini.

Sekian aja. See ya at another ff ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : LOVE STORY (MEANIE)**

 **Author : V.D_Cho**

 **Cast : Wonwoo, Mingyu dan teman-teman ^^**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Absurd**

 **Type : GS**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Warning :** It's a GS fanfict. As you see in other ff. DLDR. Don't be a plagiator, make your own story don't take my idea or any plot in this ff. This is all pure my own imagination. Please appreciate my hard work. Take with full credit. ^^

 **V.D Entertainment**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Proudly Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::LOVE STORY (MEANIE) CHAPTER 2 OF 2:::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Awal mereka bertemu adalah karena** _ **dare**_ **, kalah taruhan dan ditambah sedikit permainan takdir?**

 **.**

Wonwoo mengenakan jaketnya dan menyambar kunci mobilnya yang sudah jarang dia pakai –karena Mingyu biasa mengantar dan menjemputnya– lalu berpamitan pada ibu dan ayahnya untuk mengunjungi Mingyu.

Setibanya di apartemen Mingyu, Wonwoo langsung masuk untuk mencari prianya yang sedang sakit. Wonwoo akhirnya menemukan Mingyu duduk di sofa ruang santainya dengan mata terpejam. Wonwoo mengulurkan tangan dan menggunakan punggung tangannya untuk mengecek suhu tubuh Mingyu.

"Panas sekali…"

"Mingyu? Sayang, ayo bangun dulu…"

Wonwoo berusaha memapah Mingyu yang setengah sadar ke kamarnya lalu membaringkan Mingyu di ranjang setelahnya. Selimut ia pakaikan setinggi dada Mingyu lalu dia keluar untuk mencari bahan-bahan kompresan dan thermometer untuk mengetahui suhu pasti Mingyu saat ini.

Mingyu mengerang tak jelas beberapa kali efek dari demamnya. Wonwoo meletakkan handuk basah yang sudah dia rendam di air es pada dahi Mingyu, setelah nya dia kembali keluar dari kamar.

Wonwoo mengecek isi kulkas Mingyu dan mengeluarkan semua bahan yang bisa dia gunakan untuk membuat bubur lalu dia juga memeriksa semua laci dan kotak obat untuk menemukan parasetamol, tapi dia tidak bisa menemukannya. Wonwoo kemudian teringat dengan apotek 24 jam yang berada di seberang gedung apartemen Mingyu dan bergegas menuju kesana.

Wonwoo kembali sesegera mungkin dan setelah mengganti kompresan Mingyu, dia mulai memasakkan bubur agar Mingyu bisa meminum obatnya setelah makan.

"Mingyu…"

Mingyu membuka matanya perlahan mendengar panggilan Wonwoo.

"Makan dulu, ya? Setelah itu minum obatmu."

Mingyu mengangguk pelan. Wonwoo membantunya untuk duduk dan menyuapi Mingyu bubur buatannya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Enak sekali," balas Mingyu yang membuahkan senyuman di wajah Wonwoo. Setelah Mingyu meminum obatnya, Wonwoo kembali membantu Mingyu untuk berbaring dan memasang kembali kompresan di dahi Mingyu.

"Cepatlah sembuh. Aku tidak suka melihatmu sakit begini…"

"Kalau yang merawat secantik dirimu, sakit selamanya pun aku tidak keberatan."

"Ish! Kau ini sedang sakit bisa-bisanya menggodaku."

"Aku tidak melihat Taehyung oppa."

"Hyung pulang setelah meneleponmu tadi. Katanya Jungkook membutuhkannya dirumah."

Wonwoo mengangguk paham. Pantas saja dia tidak melihat kakak Mingyu tersebut. Ternyata dia langsung pulang setelah mengabari Wonwoo tentang keadaan Mingyu.

Mingyu tertawa pelan dan tak lama setelah mereka mengobrol, Mingyu tertidur karena efek obat yang tadi diminumnya. Selama Mingyu tertidur, Wonwoo dengan telaten menjaganya, mengganti kompresannya dan mengecek suhu tubuh Mingyu secara berkala hingga akhirnya dia juga ikut tertidur di sebelah Mingyu.

 **.**

Wanita paruh baya yang berstatus sebagai ibu dari Kim Mingyu tersebut memasuki apartemen milik Mingyu saat pukul sebelas malam. Begitu dia menerima pesan dari anaknya yang lain alias Taehyung yang mengatakan jika Mingyu sakit, beliau langsung memesan tiket pesawat tercepat yang bisa membawanya ke Seoul dan Jeju, meninggalkan sang suami yang mengatakan akan menyusul esoknya. Dahinya mengerut saat melihat sepatu wanita di jejeran sepatu milik Mingyu.

Ibu Mingyu membuka pintu kamar anaknya perlahan dan tersenyum saat melihat Mingyu yang tidur dengan seorang perempuan yang juga tertidur di sebelahnya hanya saja perempuan tersebut tertidur dengan posisi duduk dan tangannya menggenggam tangan Mingyu. Perlahan, Ibu Mingyu kembali menutup pintu kamarnya dan berjalan menuju kamar yang biasa ia gunakan jika berkunjung ke apartemen Mingyu.

"Sepertinya sudah ada yang bisa menggantikanku menjaga Mingyu…" gumam Ibu Mingyu.

 **.**

Mingyu terbangun sekitar pukul empat pagi dan tersenyum saat melihat Wonwoo yang tidur disebelahnya dalam posisi duduk. Mingyu yang sudah merasa lebih baik, bangkit dari tidurnya. Wonwoo terjaga dari tidurnya saat merasakan pergerakan dari Mingyu. Ternyata Mingyu berusaha untuk menggendong Wonwoo. Dia sudah mencoba sepelan mungkin, tapi Wonwoo memang tipe yang gampang terbangun karena pergerakan kecil pun menggagalkannya.

"Mau apa?" tanya Wonwoo dengan suara serak.

"Menggendongmu. Badanmu pasti sakit tidur dengan posisi itu."

"Aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Wonwoo mengambil thermometer dan mengukur suhu tubuh Mingyu lagi.

"Sudah hampir normal. Masih pusing?"

"Sedikit. Tapi aku sudah baik-baik saja."

Wonwoo tersenyum, "Syukurlah…"

Mingyu menarik tangan Wonwoo dan membawanya naik keatas ranjang. Setelah Wonwoo berbaring, Mingyu pun turut berbaring disebelahnya dan memasangkan selimut pada Wonwoo.

"Tidurlah lagi. Ini masih jam empat pagi,"

Wonwoo melirik jam tangannya, "Aku baru tertidur 15 menit berarti…"

Mingyu mendekat dan memeluk Wonwoo, "Sayangku, kau sudah bekerja keras. Sekarang kau bisa tidur dengan nyenyak," ujar Mingyu dan menghadiahi Wonwoo kecupan di dahinya.

Wonwoo membalas Mingyu dengan gumaman lalu memeluk Mingyu balik dan mereka akhirnya terlelap kembali dengan posisi saling memeluk satu sama lain.

 **.**

Mingyu terbangun lagi pukul tujuh pagi lewat beberapa menit. Dia tersenyum saat menemukan Wonwoo yang sedang tertidur membelakanginya. Dengan perlahan, Mingyu turun dari ranjang karena tak ingin membangunkan Wonwoo yang pasti lelah karena menjaganya seharian. Saat di dapur, dia dikejutkan dengan kehadiran ibunya yang sedang memasak.

"Ibu membuatkanmu sup. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Sudah baikan. Ibu kapan sampai?"

"Semalam, jam sebelas. Ibu menerima kabar dari hyung-mu dan langsung kemar secepatnya karena takut kau tidak ada yang mengurus, tapi ternyata sudah ada suster cantik yang merawatmu, eh?"

Mingyu hanya tersenyum lalu memeluk ibunya.

"Aku rindu ibu. Kenapa jarang sekali menemui anakmu yang tampan ini?"

Ibu Mingyu tertawa lalu menepuk pipi putranya, "Ibu juga merindukanmu. Tapi ayahmu itu selalu saja sibuk dan memaksa ibu untuk ikut dengannya."

Mingyu berpura-pura memasang wajah merajuknya, "Dasar pak tua itu, huh…"

"Ck! Tidak boleh menyebut ayahmu seperti itu. Ngomong-ngomong, siapa dia? Kenapa tidak pernah memperkenalkannya pada ibu?"

"Namanya Jeon Wonwoo. Kekasihku. Kami sudah berpacaran selama delapan bulan."

"Apa?! Delapan bulan dan kau masih belum mengenalkannya pada ibu? Kalau tahu jika dirimu sudah punya kekasih 'kan ibu tidak perlu repot menyiapkan kencan buta untukmu dulu…"

"Aku lupa bu…"

Kali ini gantian Ibu Mingyu yang merajuk, "Jahat sekali. Kau pasti lupa karena terlalu sibuk bermesraan dengannya. Lalu, mana Wonwoo sekarang?"

"Masih tidur di kamar. Dia kelelahan menjagaku."

"Apa Wonwoo juga yang memasak bubur?"

"Sepertinya iya. Kenapa?"

"Tidak. Ibu mencicipi bubur buatannya semalam sedikit. Meskipun sudah dingin rasanya tetap enak. Cantik, pintar memasak dan bisa menjagamu. Nikahi saja dia, ibu setuju."

Mingyu tertawa, "Aku sedang berencana untuk melamarnya, bu."

"Bagus. Secepatnya, ya. Oh ya, bagaimana dengan keluarganya? Apa kau pernah bertemu dengan keluarganya?"

"Pernah, sering dan mereka sudah merestui hubunganku dengan Wonwoo."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu ibu minta agar kau bisa mengaturkan makan malam antara keluarga kita dengan keluarga Wonwoo secepatnya."

"Iya, iya. Akan ku usahakan secepatnya."

"Nah, sup nya sudah matang. Tolong bangunkan Wonwoo supaya dia bisa ikut sarapan bersama kita."

Seminggu setelah hari itu, Wonwoo dan Mingyu resmi bertunangan. Tapi keduanya mengatakan belum mau cepat-cepat menikah karena masih dalam masa studi dan masa studi tersebut akan berakhir dalam beberapa bulan lagi.

 **.**

 _ **Flashback**_ **(3 bulan yang lalu, Rencana Kencan Buta Mingyu)**

 _Mingyu sedang sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu di laptopnya dengan posisi telungkup di atas ranjang Wonwoo saat Wonwoo menghampirinya lalu ikut naik ke ranjang dan berbaring sambil membaca novelnya._

" _Matamu bisa sakit kalau membaca sambil tiduran seperti itu," kata Mingyu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop._

" _Kau sendiri sedang apa?" tanya Wonwoo balik tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari novelnya._

" _Mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh professor Jang."_

 _Lalu keheningan datang menyelimuti keduanya yang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Keheningan tersebut berakhir saat ponsel Mingyu berbunyi. Mingyu merogoh saku celananya dan langsung menjawab saat melihat identitas si penelepon di layarnya._

" _Ya, ibu?"_

"…"

" _Sekarang? Tapi…"_

"…"

" _Ibu, dengarkan aku dulu…"_

"…"

" _Ibu– Ya ampun…" Mingyu menjatuhkan kepalanya hingga mencium ranjang setelah ibunya memutuskan panggilan secara sepihak. Mingyu kemudian mencoba untuk menelepon kembali tapi ibunya tidak menjawab._

" _Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Wonwoo._

" _Ibu menyiapkan kencan buta untukku. Aku mau menjelaskan tentangmu tapi ibu tidak sabaran dan memutus teleponnya begitu saja."_

" _Oh…"_

" _Oh?"_

" _Oh."_

" _Kekasihmu akan mengikuti kencan buta dan kau hanya berkomentar 'oh' saja?"_

 _Wonwoo menoleh, "Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"_

" _Astaga Jeon Wonwoo. Kau tidak cemburu?"_

 _Wonwoo menggeleng, "Tidak. Untuk apa aku cemburu? Hanya karena kau akan mengikuti kencan buta bukan berarti kau akan kabur dengan perempuan itu, 'kan?"_

" _Kalau seandainya itu yang terjadi bagaimana?"_

" _Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak akan menangisimu, yang mau denganku juga banyak," ujar Wonwoo cuek, lalu dia kembali sibuk dengan novelnya._

 _Mingyu kalah. Dia menutup laptopnya lalu mengambil novel Wonwoo tiba-tiba dan meletakkannya agak jauh dari jangkauan Wonwoo yang kini berada di bawah kungkungannya. Wonwoo merengut saat novelnya diambil dan menatap Mingyu tajam._

" _Kenapa novelku diambil? Bukannya kau ada kencan buta? Sana, pergi saja. Jangan mengangguku," ucap Wonwoo bersungut-sungut._

" _Aku tidak akan pergi ke acara kencan buta itu dan apa tadi? Jangan harap aku akan melepasmu. Aku tidak rela kalau kau bersama orang lain selain diriku."_

" _Dasar posesif."_

" _Biar saja. Kalau tidak begitu bisa-bisa nanti kau yang kabur dariku."_

 _Wonwoo mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Mingyu._

" _Kau pikir aku perempuan macam apa, hm? Lagipula kalau aku tertarik dengan yang lain aku tidak akan mungkin bersamamu seperti saat ini. Tidak ada yang setampan dirimu."_

 _Senyuman otomatis mengembang dibibir Mingyu begitu mendengar perkataan Wonwoo._

" _Benar, tidak ada yang lebih tampan dari aku."_

" _Hm… sebenarnya ada…"_

" _Siapa?" Mingyu bertanya dengan nada tidak suka._

" _Ayahku," jawab Wonwoo lalu dia tertawa, disusul oleh Mingyu yang juga tertawa setelahnya._

" _Kalau itu ayahmu maka aku tidak bisa bilang apa-apa lagi."_

" _Tidak jadi pergi, 'kan?" tanya Wonwoo. Mingyu mengangguk sebagai jawabannya._

" _Kalau begitu, keberatan untuk menciumku?" tanya Wonwoo lagi dan kali ini Mingyu memberikan gelengan sebagai jawaban. Tanpa membuang banyak waktu dia pun mencium Wonwoo. Masa bodoh dengan acara kencan buta yang di aturkan oleh ibunya. Urusannya dengan Wonwoo tidak bisa di tunda._

 _ **Flashback end**_

 **.**

Wonwoo bergelung di balik selimut dengan tubuh polosnya. Ia membaca salah satu novel koleksinya sambil menunggu gilirannya untuk menggunakan kamar mandi karena Mingyu sedang memakainya sekarang.

Wonwoo menoleh ke pintu saat mendengar suara ketukan. Buru-buru dia menyambar kaus milik Mingyu dan berlari ke pintu. Dia hanya menjulurkan kepalanya keluar.

"Apa Mingyu di dalam? Ibu lihat mobilnya ada di garasi."

"Ya. Mingyu sedang mandi. Kenapa?"

"Ada yang ingin ibu bicarakan dengan kalian berdua. Ibu tunggu di bawah, oke?"

"Oke."

Segera setelah ibunya pergi, Wonwoo menutup pintu kamarnya, melepas kaus yang dikenakannya dan menerobos masuk ke kamar mandi. Wonwoo juga menggeser posisi Mingyu yang sedang keramas di bawah _shower_.

"Apa? Kenapa?" tanya Mingyu saat melihat Wonwoo menyabuni tubuhnya dengan cepat.

"Ibu dibawah. Ingin bicara tentang sesuatu dengan kita berdua. Cepat…"

Segera setelah keduanya berpakaian dengan rapi, mereka turun menuju ke ruang keluarga. Disana sudah ada ibu Wonwoo yang menyambut mereka dengan senyuman.

"Apa yang mau ibu bicarakan?"

"Si kembar tidak jadi pulang bulan ini, mereka menundanya sampai akhir tahun, lalu ayah meminta ibu untuk menyusul ke London. Kami juga akan di sana sampai akhir tahun dan kembali saat natal. Apa kau bisa jaga diri selama tiga bulan disini sendiri?"

"Bisa. Ini bukan pertama kalinya, 'kan?" balas Wonwoo yakin.

"Baiklah dan ibu juga minta tolong supaya Mingyu bisa menjaga Wonwoo. Kalau mau, Mingyu juga bisa tinggal disini dulu selama kami pergi atau Wonwoo yang tinggal bersama Mingyu. Belakangan rawan sekali kasus pencurian dan pembunuhan. Ibu takut Wonwoo kenapa-kenapa kalau ditinggal sendiri."

"Aku akan menjaga Wonwoo dengan baik, bu," ujar Mingyu.

"Nah, ibu bisa tenang kalau begini."

 **.**

 **Hubungan Mingyu dan Wonwoo tentram-tentram saja? Kata siapa? Sesekali mereka juga bertengkar seperti pasangan lainnya.**

 **.**

 **When Wonwoo Jealous…**

 **.**

"Mingyu!"

Choi Seungcheol, seniornya, datang dari arah yang berlawanan dengan Mingyu lalu tanpa aba-aba langsung menarik tangan Mingyu untuk mengikutinya entah kemana. Beruntung hari ini Wonwoo sedang tidak ada kelas jadi Mingyu tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan Wonwoo.

"Mau kemana kita, hyung?"

"Sudah. Kau ikut saja denganku. Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu."

Dan tak lama kemudian, mereka tiba di sebuah kafe. Mingyu terlihat kaku saat harus duduk berhadapan dengan tiga orang perempuan, begitu juga dengan Soonyoung. ngomong-ngomong soal Soonyoung, dia juga diajak oleh Seungcheol, dia bahkan sampai duluan dan menunggu Seungcheol dan Mingyu di depan kafe karena tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya di dalam.

"Hyung, kalau Jihoon tahu hal ini, aku bisa habis…" bisik Soonyoung pada Seungcheol yang duduk diantara dirinya dan Mingyu.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Wonwoo padaku kalau sampai dia mengetahui ini. Aku mau pergi saja, hyung."

Mingyu bersiap beranjak dari kursinya diikuti oleh Soonyoung, tapi Seungcheol menahan keduanya agar kembali duduk dan tersenyum seadanya pada ketiga perempuan dihadapannya.

"Setidaknya kalian harus membantuku dulu mendekati Jeonghan baru pergi."

"Jeonghan yang mana?"

"Yang tengah."

"Oooh~"

"Err, maaf tapi, kenapa kalian bisik-bisik begitu?" tanya si cantik yang menjadi incaran Seungcheol, Yoon Jeonghan namanya. Dia agak risih dengan kelakuan ke tiga laki-laki yang sibuk berbisik-bisik di depannya ini.

"Ah, maafkan kami. Ada yang kami bicarakan, bukan masalah besar. Jadi…"

Dan dimulailah kencan buta itu. Bahkan sekarang mereka sudah bertukar posisi. Seungcheol duduk disamping Jeonghan, disebelah Mingyu dan Soonyoung masing-masing duduk teman Jeonghan. Yang satu sebaya dengan Soonyoung dan yang satunya setingkat di bawah Mingyu, Jihyo dan Tzuyu. Seungcheol terlihat sangat senang karena bisa berdekatan dengan Jeonghan sementara Mingyu dan Soonyoung mati-matian menyusun rencana untuk kabur dari acara pendekatan Seungcheol tersebut karena mereka pasti akan habis ditangan kekasih masing-masing jika hal ini sampai diketahui oleh Wonwoo dan Jihoon.

Sialnya, tanpa mereka sadari ternyata ada Jihoon yang berjalan melewati kafe dan karena bagian depan kafe hanya berdindingkan kaca, Jihoon tak sengaja melihat Soonyoung dan Mingyu. Seringaian Jihoon terlihat menyeramkan. Dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mendial nomor Wonwoo.

"Hei, kau dimana?"

"…"

"Sepertinya Mingyu dan Soonyoung sedang menjalani kencan buta."

"…"

"Akan ku kirimkan videonya padamu. Lebih baik setelah ini kita memberikan mereka pelajaran."

"…"

"Oke."

Jihoon membuka aplikasi perekam video di ponselnya setelah selesai berbicara pada Wonwoo dan mengirimkan video berdurasi 15 detik tersebut pada Wonwoo. Sementara itu, Wonwoo yang baru saja menerima kiriman video dari Jihoon langsung membukanya. Sebuah seringaian yang tak kalah menyeramkan dari Jihoon terbit menghiasi wajah Wonwoo. Wonwoo kemudian kembali menghubungi Jihoon.

"Katakan padaku dimana letak kafe itu."

 **.**

Saat Wonwoo tiba, Jihoon sudah berada di dalam kafe dan mengambil posisi duduk yang membelakangi kekasih mereka sehingga Mingyu dan Soonyoung tidak menyadari keberadaan keduanya.

"Mau menghampiri mereka?" tanya Jihoon saat melihat perempuan yang berambut cokelat ikal dengan berani memeluk lengan Soonyoung meskipun Soonyoung sudah berusaha untuk melepaskannya tapi perempuan tersebut tetap tidak mau melepaskan lengan Soonyoung.

"Boleh," timpal Wonwoo. Jihoon bangkit dari kursinya dengan segelas jus jeruk digenggamannya diikuti oleh Wonwoo. Saat berada di dekat target, Jihoon secara sengaja menumpahkan sedikit jusnya sehingga mengenai pakaian yang dikenakan oleh perempuan yang memeluk lengan Soonyoung tadi.

"Apa-apaan!" marah Jihyo.

"Oops, maaf. Aku sengaja," kata Jihoon.

"Sayang…" ucap Mingyu dan Soonyoung bersamaan saat melihat Wonwoo dan Jihoon.

"Apa masalahmu?!" amuk Jihyo pada Jihoon. Jihoon hanya tersenyum remeh.

"Aku tidak punya masalah apapun. Soonyoung, berdiri. Ayo pergi."

Soonyoung buru-buru berdiri dan mengambil posisi di belakang Jihoon, begitupun dengan Mingyu yang berdiri dan menatap Wonwoo dengan pandangan memelas.

"Memang kau siapanya Soonyoung?"

"Aku kekasihnya," jawab Jihoon singkat lalu menarik tangan Soonyoung dan keluar dari kafe. Wajah Jihyo terlihat memerah karena kesal sekaligus malu. Sedangkan Tzuyu yang tadinya hanya diam kini memberanikan diri bicara.

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Tzuyu. Wonwoo tersenyum pada Tzuyu lalu melirik Mingyu sekilas, "Aku? Aku bukan siapa-siapanya Mingyu, kok. Silahkan lanjutkan. Maafkan temanku tadi, ya?"

Mingyu merasa tertohok saat mendengar jawaban Wonwoo dan saat Wonwoo ingin pergi, Mingyu menahannya.

"Sayang…"

"Siapa sayangmu, Mingyu? Kembalilah duduk. Kasihan teman kencanmu," balas Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo…" panggil Mingyu lagi.

"Ada perlu denganku?"

Mingyu mengangguk.

"Tapi kau sedang kencan. Apa aku tidak menganggu?"

Mingyu buru-buru menggeleng, dia berpamitan pada Seungcheol dan Jeonghan yang sedari tadi setia menjadi penonton lalu meninggalkan kafe bersama Wonwoo. Tzuyu jelas saja kesal karena ditinggal begitu saja.

"Ish! Siapa sebenarnya perempuan itu, sih?" gumamnya, cukup jelas hingga bisa didengar oleh Seungcheol yang menanggapi gumaman Tzuyu dengan santai sambil memainkan jemari Jeonghan yang ada di genggamannya, "Wonwoo itu tunangannya Mingyu."

"Apa?!" pekik Tzuyu tak percaya, "T-tapi ta-tadi dia bilang…"

Seungcheol menggeleng, "Mereka itu tidak terpisahkan. Lupakan saja Mingyu."

Dan akhirnya Tzuyu bersama Jihyo berpamitan pada Seungcheol dan Jeonghan karena sudah terlanjur kesal dan malu. Salah Seungcheol juga sebenarnya, tidak seharusnya dia mengajak laki-laki yang sudah terikat untuk mengikuti kencan buta. Tapi, apa pedulinya? Yang penting pendekatannya dengan Jeonghan berhasil.

 **.**

"Sekarang, dengarkan baik-baik, oke?"

"Oke. Aku mendengarmu."

"Jangan salah paham. Aku berada disana karena diajak Seungcheol hyung. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa sama sekali sampai akhirnya aku sampai di kafe dan diajak duduk disana bersama Jeonghan noona, Jihyo noona dan Tzuyu."

Wonwoo menggangguk, "Oke, lalu ada lagi?"

"Kau tahu kalau aku mencintaimu, 'kan?"

"Aku tahu. Aku juga mencintaimu."

"Jadi, kau mau memaafkanku, 'kan? Melupakan apa yang kau lihat di kafe hari ini," Mingyu berujar dengan rasa antisipasi yang tinggi.

Wonwoo menggeleng lalu berjalan meninggalkan Mingyu. Mingyu lantas mengejarnya dan kembali menahan Wonwoo.

"Sayang…"

"Kenapa kau tidak langsung pergi?"

"Seungcheol hyung menahanku dan Soonyoung."

"Lalu kenapa tidak menjauh saat Tzuyu menyender pada bahumu?"

"Dia bisa jatuh kalau aku menghindar."

"Tidak akan. Dia 'kan bukan anak kecil yang perlu di jaga."

Mingyu menyerah. Dia tahu kalau Wonwoo saat ini sedang marah padanya. Marah sungguhan yang mana ini terjadi untuk pertama kalinya. Wonwoo sama sekali tidak mau menatap matanya dan berusaha untuk menghindar darinya.

"Baiklah. Aku salah. Aku minta maaf. Apa yang harus kulakukan supaya dimaafkan olehmu?"

Wonwoo mengambil ponselnya lalu mulai mendial salah satu kontak.

"Halo, ayah. Ini Wonwoo. Apa kabar?"

Tidak perlu bertanya Mingyu pun tahu kalau yang sedang dihubungi Wonwoo adalah ayahnya. Tapi mau apa Wonwoo dengan ayah Mingyu? Wonwoo berbincang sebentar dengan ayah Mingyu sebelum akhirnya sampai ke intinya.

"Ayah, ada pekerjaan tidak untuk Mingyu? Banyak juga tidak apa-apa."

"…"

"Oh, benarkah?"

"…"

"Iya. Tidak apa-apa. Aku sengaja melakukan ini supaya Mingyu sibuk dan tidak bisa **melirik** yang lain selain pekerjaannya." Wonwoo melirik Mingyu sebentar lalu memalingkan wajahnya kemudian.

"…"

"Ya, ayah. Kami akan datang berkunjung nanti."

Lalu Wonwoo menyimpan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku celananya. Dan menatap Mingyu yang kelihatan cemas. Wonwoo meminta pada ayahnya untuk memberikannya tugas ditambah lagi secara tidak langsung Wonwoo melaporkannya pada ayahnya. Bisa dipastikan ayahnya akan memihak pada Wonwoo alias calon menantu kesayangannya dan Mingyu sedang membayangkan akan sesulit apa pekerjaan dari ayahnya nanti ditambah dengan tugas kuliahnya dan juga tugas-tugasnya sebagai asisten dosen. Mingyu akan benar-benar sibuk dan tidak akan bisa melirik yang lain bahkan Wonwoo.

"Kerjakan pekerjaan dari ayahmu sambil memikirkan kesalahmu itu. Jika kau mengulanginya lagi, maka siap-siap saja untuk menerima hukuman yang lebih berat dari ini."

Hukuman Wonwoo memang kelihatannya sederhana, tapi ketahuilah, setelah ini Mingyu yakin dia bahkan tidak akan bisa menyentuh Wonwoo hingga seminggu kedepan.

"Ah! Satu lagi. Kau dilarang untuk menemuiku sebelum semua pekerjaanmu selesai."

"Wonwoo TT,TT …"

 **.**

 **When Mingyu Jealous…**

 **.**

Lee Chan adalah adik sepupu Mingyu yang sedang berkunjung dan menginap di apartemen Mingyu selama tiga hari karena kebetulan sekolahnya sedang libur. Chan berekspektasi bahwa dia akan bisa melewati hari-hari liburannya dengan menyenangkan di Seoul, tapi ternyata kenyataan tidak seperti yang dia harapkan. Sehari setelah tiba di apartemen Mingyu, dia malah terjebak dalam perang dingin antara Wonwoo dan Mingyu.

Permasalahannya? Mingyu cemburu karena Wonwoo terlihat sangat dekat dengan salah satu juniornya di kampus dan semakin cemburu saat juniornya itu dengan blak-blakan menyatakan perasaannya pada Wonwoo padahal jelas-jelas Mingyu berada di dekat Wonwoo saat itu. Wonwoo memang menolak, tapi setelah itu Wonwoo bercerita tentang junior nya itu pada Mingyu, beberapa kali memberikan pujian dan tertawa. Jiwa kekanakan Mingyu muncul dan akhirnya dia merajuk pada Wonwoo. Wonwoo yang kesal dengan sikap merajuk Mingyu yang berlebihan memutuskan untuk mendiamkan Mingyu dan dimulailah perang dingin tersebut.

Mingyu menuliskan sesuatu di sticky note dan menyerahkannya pada Chan.

"Noona, kata hyung dia akan pulang terlambat hari ini. Ada rapat organisasi," Chan menyebutkan isi dari note milik Mingyu. Wonwoo menoleh dan menuliskan sesuatu di sticky note miliknya sendiri lalu menyerahkannya pada Chan.

"Noona bilang, terserah."

Mingyu lalu menuliskan sesuatu lagi.

"Hyung bilang, mau sampai kapan begini terus?"

Wonwoo membalasnya lagi.

"Sampai kau berhenti merajuk karena masalah kecil seperti yang kemarin, begitu kata noona."

Mingyu hendak menulis lagi tapi di batalkannya saat dia melihat Wonwoo meninggalkan ruang santai dan masuk ke kamar dengan langkah yang di hentak-hentakkan. Wonwoo bahkan membanting pintu kamar. Mingyu menghela nafasnya.

"Menurutku kau memang kekanakan, hyung."

"Aku tahu. Aku hanya kesal saat dia mulai memuji-muji juniornya itu. Wajarkan kalau aku cemburu."

"Lebih baik kau minta maaf sekarang hyung. Sebelum noona makin kesal padamu."

Mingyu hanya mengangguk pelan lalu menyusul Wonwoo ke kamar. Sedangkan Chan yang sedang duduk di sofa tak sengaja melihat dompet Mingyu tergeletak di atas meja memanggilnya lagi.

"Hyung!"

"Apa?" balas Mingyu lesu.

"Aku pinjam kartumu, ya?"

"Hm…"

Chan cekikikan saat berhasil memegang kartu debit milik Mingyu, "Lebih baik aku pergi sekarang dari pada menganggu mereka berdua."

 **.**

Wonwoo yang sedang membaca novel di ranjang melirik Mingyu yang masuk ke kamar.

"Sudah tidak merajuk lagi?" tanya Wonwoo. Mingyu naik keatas ranjang lalu memeluk Wonwoo dari samping dan mengangguk, "Maafkan aku…"

Wonwoo tersenyum simpul, ditinggalkannya novel yang sedang dibacanya tadi lalu mengelus rambut Mingyu.

"Kau itu kekanakan sekali cemburu pada juniorku yang sudah jelas-jelas aku tolak di hadapanmu."

"Aku hanya tidak suka melihat dia dekat-dekat denganmu terus. Itu menyebalkan."

"Hansol tidak menyebalkan, dia manis."

"Nah, nah. Kau mulai memujinya lagi."

Wonwoo tertawa pelan dan mencubit sebelah pipi Mingyu.

"Kau itu cemburuan sekali, sih?"

Mingyu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Wonwoo.

"Biar saja. Kau milikku," kata Mingyu sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Wonwoo. Sudah lama dia tidak bermanja-manja pada Wonwoo-nya.

"Ujuju~ bayi besarku imut sekali~"

Wonwoo menarik Mingyu agar melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkup kedua pipi Mingyu hingga bibir Mingyu mengerucut lucu lalu Wonwoo mengecupnya dengan gemas.

"Aku hanya menyukaimu, tuan Kim."

Wonwoo mengecupnya sekali lagi.

"Sebentar lagi aku resmi jadi milikmu sepenuhnya."

Dan lagi…

"Jadi jangan cemburu lagi hanya karena masalah kecil. Aku tidak akan berpaling darimu."

Dan lagi…

"Malah aku yang takut kau akan berpaling ke yang lain. Kau terlalu tampan."

Kali ini Mingyu membalik keadaan. Dalam sekejap Wonwoo sudah berada di bawah kungkungannya.

"Baiklah. Maafkan aku yang cemburuan dan terlalu tampan. Kalau tidak begitu aku tidak akan bisa menyesuaikan dengan dirimu yang terlalu cantik."

Selanjutnya Wonwoo mendesah pelan saat Mingyu melumat bibirnya dengan ganas. Kalau sudah begitu, dipastikan bahwa mereka tidak akan keluar kamar hingga besoknya.

Saat Wonwoo cemburu, Mingyu yang meminta maaf. Saat Mingyu cemburu, Mingyu juga yang memnita maaf. Kkkk… Yah, biarkan saja, yang penting mereka sudah berbaikan.

 **.**

Wonwoo masuk setelah mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Mingyu. Ditangannya terdapat sebuah amplop cokelat besar.

"Mingyu, aku ingin bicara denganmu."

"Hm? Apa?" tanya Mingyu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar laptop.

"Pernikahannya… aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

Mingyu berhenti mengetik dan langsung menoleh pada Wonwoo. Terkejut tentu saja. Padahal sebelumnya Wonwoo sudah menyetujui bahwa mereka akan mulai mempersiapkan segalanya untuk pernikahan mereka mulai bulan depan. Tapi sekarang Wonwoo bilang sebaliknya. Mingyu berdiri dari kursinya dan menghampiri Wonwoo.

"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa tidak bisa?"

Wonwoo menyerahkan amplop ditangannya pada Mingyu.

"Apa ini?" tanya Mingyu sambil membuka amplop tersebut.

"Kau tahu, aku terlambat datang bulan selama dua bulan ini. Kupikir itu karena aku terlalu stress, tapi karena aku tidak juga datang bulan, jadi aku ke dokter dan…"

Wonwoo tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi saat Mingyu membaca isi dari kertas yang berada di dalam amplop tersebut.

"… dengan ini menyatakan bahwa nyonya Jeon Wonwoo positif hamil tujuh minggu…"

"Ini sungguhan? Kau hamil?"

Wonwoo mengangguk. Mingyu sudah ingin memeluknya tapi Wonwoo menahannya.

"Dengarkan aku dulu," kata Wonwoo dan Mingyu pun mundur selangkah.

"Aku tidak ingin kita melakukan _shotgun_ - _wedding_. Kalau kita mengambil waktu untuk mempersiapkan semuanya, pasti perutku sudah terlihat besar dan aku tidak mau mengenakan gaun pengantin dalam keadaan hamil besar."

"Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Pertama aku akan melahirkan, setelahnya aku akan membentuk kembali tubuhku dan mempersiapkan semuanya baru kita menikah."

Mingyu tak bisa menahan senyumnya, begitu pun Wonwoo saat Mingyu memeluknya dan memberikannya kecupan manis.

"Baiklah. Kita akan lakukan seperti yang kau inginkan, Sayang. Aku akan mengabari ayah dan ibu. Mereka harus tahu berita bahagia ini."

 **.**

Keesokan harinya, Wonwoo dengan malas bersiap-siap. Di belakangnya sudah ada Mingyu yang berpakaian semi formal duduk diatas ranjang.

"Memangnya kita mau kemana?" tanya Wonwoo yang sedikit kesulitan mengancingkan dress nya. Wonwo berjalan menghampiri Mingyu dan menunjukkan punggungnya pada Mingyu.

"Nanti juga kau akan tahu," jawab Mingyu sambil membantu Wonwoo mengancingkan dress nya, "Sudah," katanya saat dress Wonwoo telah terkancing dengan sempurna.

Wonwoo menatapnya dengan curiga.

"Sejak kapan ada rahasia diantara kita?"

Mingyu tertawa, "Aku merahasiakannya dengan sengaja. Ini kejutan."

"Oh ya?"

"Iya. Semakin lama kau bersamaku sepertinya kau jadi semakin banyak bicara."

Wonwoo mendengus, "Kau lebih suka aku menjadi pendiam seperti dulu?"

"Tidak. Begini saja lebih baik. Tapi sebenarnya aku menyukaimu apa adanya."

"Ck~ kau penggombal ulung tuan Kim. Aku sudah selesai, ayo pergi," kata Wonwoo sambil menggandeng tangan Mingyu.

 **.**

"Huh?"

"Kenapa?"

"Ini bukannya kantor catatan sipil?"

Mingyu mengangguk.

"Kenapa membawaku kemari?"

Mingyu tersenyum lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru dari dalam saku blazernya. Ketika dibuka, terdapat dua buah cincin di dalamnya.

"T-tapi kita belum…"

"Pestanya bisa menyusul sesuai dengan keinginanmu. Setidaknya kita bisa menikah dulu secara hukum, 'kan?"

"Ini _shotgun_ - _wed_ –"

"Bukan," Mingyu menyela, "Ini bukan _shotgun_ - _wedding_ , Wonwoo."

"Lalu apa?"

"Sejak awal aku memang sudah merencanakan agar dapat menikahimu secepatnya. Aku selalu memperhatikanmu, begitu juga dengan para laki-laki lain di luar sana. Aku ingin mengikatmu. Membuat status kita menjadi resmi sehingga aku tidak perlu khawatir lagi dengan seseorang yang mungkin bisa saja mengambilmu dariku suatu hari nanti."

"Alasanmu aneh, Mingyu. Aku ini ibu hamil sekarang. Siapa yang akan tertarik dengan ibu hamil, hm?"

"Hamil sekalipun kau tetap menawan, Wonwoo. Kumohon, izinkan aku mempercepat yang satu ini. Lagipula sebenarnya jika dipikirkan lagi, kau bukannya tidak mau melakukan shotgun-wedding, kau hanya tidak mau melakukan pesta pernikahannya dalam keadaan hamil dan tanpa persiapan yang cukup."

Wonwoo tersenyum simpul pada Mingyu.

"Kalau sudah begini, aku bisa apa? Lagipula tidak mungkin aku berpaling ke yang lain disaat aku sudah memilikimu." ujar Wonwoo, "Kim Mingyu…" panggilnya.

"Ya, Kim Wonwoo?"

Wonwoo menjatuhkan dirinya ke pelukan Mingyu, "Aku mencintaimu…"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, nyonya Kim…"

"Yak, sekarang kalian boleh berciuman."

Pelukan keduanya merenggang saat mendengar suara seseorang yang ternyata adalah Kwon Soonyoung, teman Mingyu. Dia tidak sendirian. Ada kekasihnya yang juga merupakan teman Wonwoo, Jihoon yang berdiri disebelahnya (Jika diusut lagi ke awal, sebenarnya yang membuat Wonwoo dan Mingyu bertemu itu adalah Soonyoung dan Jihoon, mereka yang membuat hukuman taruhan dan _dare_. Kalau bukan karena permainan mereka mungkin Mingyu dan Wonwoo tidak bertemu di kafetaria saat itu.) juga ada sepupu Wonwoo, Junhui bersama Minghao.

"Kalian butuh saksi dan kami akan menjadi saksinya hari ini," tukas Junhui.

"Selamat, Wonwoo dan Mingyu~"

Wonwoo tersenyum dan kembali memeluk Mingyu. Sungguh, rasanya dia tidak bisa lebih senang daripada saat ini.

 **.**

 **Satu tahun kemudian…**

 **.**

Mereka akhirnya mengucapkan janji sehidup semati di atas altar dan di saksikan oleh para tamu undangan yang hadir di pesta pernikahan. Sorakan riuh dari beberapa teman mereka terdengar saat Mingyu mencium Wonwoo.

Setelah pagutan keduanya terlepas, ibu Wonwoo menyerahkan bayi laki-laki mungil yang berusia hampir lima bulan pada Wonwoo dan Mingyu. Namanya Kim Minwoo. Minwoo merupakan duplikasi sempurna antara Mingyu dan Wonwoo dengan sedikit dominasi dari Mingyu.

"Baiklah, sekarang dipersilahkan kepada para keluarga dan teman-teman mempelai agar dapat bersiap dan mengambil posisi masing-masing. Kita akan mengambil foto."

Foto pertama adalah foto Mingyu dan Wonwoo berdua. Keduanya terlihat sangat bahagia disana, terlebih lagi saat Minwoo ikut di foto bersama mereka. Lalu foto berikutnya adalah foto Mingyu, Wonwoo, Minwoo, kedua orang tua Mingyu dan Wonwoo juga kedua adik kembar non-identik Wonwoo –Bohyuk dan Jungkook–, serta kakak Mingyu, Taehyung dan adik perempuan Mingyu, Minseo. Lalu beberapa kerabat ikut bergabung bersama mereka. Setelahnya, foto Mingyu dan Wonwoo bersama teman-teman mereka dan yang terakhir adalah foto semua keluarga serta teman-teman mereka.

Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa berawal dari pernyataan cinta tak romantis Mingyu di kafetaria mereka bisa berakhir seperti saat ini.

Sedikit tambahan, sepertinya mereka memang di takdirkan untuk bertemu. Tidak ada yang bisa menjamin bahwa perempuan yang akan memasuki kafetaria saat itu adalah Wonwoo, 'kan? Dan tidak ada jaminan bahwa Mingyu akan menjalani hubungan yang lama jika itu dengan perempuan lain.

Kim Mingyu _and_ Jeon Wonwoo, _from game punishment to forever_ … ^^

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **Author's Note:**

Tamaattt~ Abis… The End… Bye bye…

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca, me-review, mem-follow dan memfavoritkan ff ini. Grey ga nyebutin satu-satu tapi I love you all~

Jihyo dan Tzuyu jadi cameo. Grey sengaja milih mereka karena Hoshi pernah bilang kalau tipe idealnya itu Jihyo Twice dan (jangan salah paham) Tzuyu, kalau Grey bacain ff yang lain, dia sering jadi orang ketiga nya Meanie. Hehehe…

Sebenarnya sih masih ada beberapa ide lagi yang nyempil selagi Grey menghayal. Wkwkwk…

Tapi Grey rasa ini udah kepanjangan. Jadi Grey potong aja sampai disini. Kalau kalian _ngeh_ mungkin kalian ga asing dengan beberapa dialog yang diambil dari drama Gentleman's Dignity. Grey udah nonton ulang drama itu lima kali dan ga pernah bosan. Hehehe…

Kalau ada yang mau, mungkin Grey bisa bikinin sequel? Tapi sebenarnya itu bukan sequel juga sih. Mungkin semacam bonus gitu. Tambahan cerita aja tentang Wonwoo sama Mingyu waktu masih pacaran gitu (berhubung idenya masih ada dikit, hehehe), boleh request moment juga. Kalau nggak ada yang mau ya udah, Grey simpan sendiri aja. XD

Sekian. See ya at another ff ^^

 **Reviews're Reply:**

 **Luv meanieee:** Udah dilanjutkan sampai mereka menikah dan punya anak. Hehehe… Ceritanya panjang-panjang? Mianhae, Grey rada takut buat yang begitu soalnya Grey bikin ff juga tergantung mood. Tapi mungkin sesekali Grey bisa selipin drabble buat mereka ^^

 **Kurozitao:** Nee… gomawoyo~ Fighting! ^^

 **Allaetsy'sfam:** Grey juga suka kamu /eh? ^^

 **DevilPrince:** minta side story tentang apa? Grey ga ngerti. Siapa yang cemburu buta? Yang namanya tidak disebutkan waktu Wonwoo ketawa di perpus sendirian itu, ya? Maaf kalau mengecewakan tapi mereka bukan siapa-siapa. Cuma penggemar iseng dari Wonwoo dan Mingyu yang berharap kalau mereka bisa jadi pacar Wonwoo dan Mingyu. ^^

 **Seira Minkyu:** Hehehe, kamu bisa aja. Grey jadi malu */* Ini next chapternya. Semoga kamu suka~ ^^

 **K1mut:** Oke, ini udah dilanjut ^^

 **Aliciab. i:** Iya, ini lanjutannya. Ga biasa gimana Wonwoo nya hayooo~ XD ^^

 **KimHaelin29:** Oke, ini lanjutannya. Gomawo, fighting! ^^

 **Yeeve:** Gomawo~ Ini lanjutannya ^^

 **Chypertae:** Hehehe, emang agak frontal gitu Wonwoo nya. Gara-gara Mingyu juga, sih yang mulai duluan. Wkwkwk. Ini lanjutannya ^^

 **Zizisvt:** Oke. Ini udah di update ^^


	3. BONUS CHAPTER 1

Wonwoo memiliki kebiasaan untuk mematikan lampu kamarnya saat dia sedang menonton film horor. Setelah lampu utama mati, yang tersisa hanyalah nyala dari layar laptopnya. Wonwoo akan menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik selimut, menonton film dengan posisi telungkup dan headset yang terpasang ke telinganya. Tidak ada cara untuk memanggil Wonwoo kecuali dengan menghampirinya langsung karena dia tidak akan mendengar suara apapun selain suara dari filmnya. Mingyu sendiri mengetahui kebiasaan Wonwoo tersebut setelah dua minggu berpacaran dengan Wonwoo.

Malam ini, Mingyu memang tidak memiliki acara apapun untuk dihadiri atau kegiatan apapun untuk dilakukan. Dia sudah mencoba menghubungi Wonwoo beberapa kali tapi tidak diangkat. Terakhir, dia mencoba untuk menghubungi nomor telepon rumah Wonwoo yang kemudian diangkat oleh salah satu pekerja dirumah tersebut.

"Apa Wonwoo berada dirumah?"

" _Ya, tuan muda. Nona Wonwoo sedang berada di kamarnya. Menonton film_."

"Pantas saja dia tidak mengangkat teleponku. Baiklah. Terimakasih."

Begitu sambungan berakhir, Mingyu langsung menyambar kunci mobilnya lalu berkendara menuju ke rumah Wonwoo.

 **.**

Wonwoo yang sedang asik menonton sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa Mingyu sudah memasuki kamarnya dan mendekatinya secara perlahan. Wonwoo hanya terfokus pada film dihadapannya yang mulai terasa semakin menegangkan.

"Akh!" erang Wonwoo. Wonwoo lantas melepaskan headsetnya dan menoleh kebelakang sebisanya. Dia mendapati Mingyu yang sedang tersenyum padanya dan Mingyu sedang menduduki punggungnya.

"Mingyu turuuuunnnn! Kau berat tahu…" ujar Wonwoo sambil meronta-ronta. Kedua kakinya melakukan tendangan ke depan dan ke belakang. Tapi Mingyu sama sekali tidak berniat untuk bergerak. Dan akhirnya Wonwoo mulai merengek memanggil ibunya sebagai senjata terakhir, "Ibuuuu~!"

Ibu Wonwoo datang tak lama kemudian dan langsung menyalakan lampu kamar Wonwoo.

"Astaga! Kalian membuat ibu terkejut saja. Ibu pikir ada sesuatu yang terjadi," ibu Wonwoo berujar dengan ekspresi kaget saat melihat keadaan Wonwoo dan Mingyu.

"Sesuatu memang terjadi, ibu… Suruh Mingyu turun…"

Bukannya mengikuti perkataan Wonwoo, ibu Wonwoo malah tertawa, "Berusahalah sendiri Wonwoo. Salahmu yang tidak menyadari Mingyu yang datang mengunjungimu. Ibu tinggal dulu, ya. Makan malam satu jam lagi dimulai. Mingyu harus ikut makan malam disini, oke?"

"Oke, ibu~" jawab Mingyu sambil mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya pada ibu Wonwoo yang lagi-lagi tertawa karena menurutnya tingkah Mingyu itu menggemaskan. Setelahnya, pintu kamar kembali ditutup oleh ibu Wonwoo.

"Kau mau aku turun?"

"Iya. Aku tidak bisa bernafas…" suara Wonwoo terdengar putus asa.

Mingyu terkekeh pelan lalu akhirnya dia berguling ke samping Wonwoo. Merampas laptop serta headset Wonwoo dan meletakkannya di meja nakas yang berada disisinya. Setelahnya dia berbaring dan menarik Wonwoo ke pelukannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Yang kulakukan adalah memelukmu. Begitu saja kau tidak tahu."

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu sinis yang dibalas tawa oleh Mingyu. Mingyu memperhatikan wajah Wonwoo yang juga sedang memperhatikannya. Satu tangan Mingyu terulur untuk menyentuh area bawah mata Wonwoo.

"Kenapa Wonwoo-ku berubah jadi seperti panda begini? Apa yang kau lakukan sampai punya lingkaran hitam seperti ini?"

"Tugas, _streaming_ film, tugas lagi," jawab Wonwoo seraya membalas pelukan Mingyu.

"Berapa hari kau tidak tidur?"

"Dua? Hampir tiga hari. Kepalaku pusing, makanya aku _refreshing_."

"Kau _refreshing_ dengan menonton film horor?"

Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Seharusnya kau menghubungiku saja."

"Supaya apa?"

"Supaya kita bisa jalan-jalan. Setelah kuingat-ingat lagi, kita memang tidak pernah kencan lagi beberapa hari ini."

"Besok tugasku sudah dikumpulkan. Aku bebas setelah itu."

"Apa itu semacam kode?"

"Mungkin…"

"Oke, kode diterima. Jadi, kita mau kemana?"

"Terserahmu saja."

"Baiklah. Serahkan saja padaku. Sekarang yang harus kau lakukan adalah tidur. Aku tidak mau besok orang-orang mengira jika aku sedang mengajak jalan-jalan panda."

Wonwoo memukul dada Mingyu cukup kuat. Mingyu mengerang tapi tidak melepaskan pelukannya dari Wonwoo.

"Makan malam sebentar lagi siap kata ibu tadi."

"Tidak apa-apa. tidur saja dulu. Nanti kubangunkan kalau ibumu sudah memanggil kita."

Dan Wonwoo hanya menurut. Berada di pelukan Mingyu membuatnya merasa hangat dan sangat nyaman. Ditambah dengan dirinya yang memang sedang mengantuk berat, akhirnya dalam hitungan beberapa menit saja Wonwoo sudah terlelap. Mingyu menepuk-nepuk punggung Wonwoo pelan dan tanpa sadar malah ikut terlelap bersama Wonwoo.

"Anak-anak, makan malamnya–"

Ucapan ibu Wonwoo terhenti saat melihat Wonwoo dan Mingyu yang tertidur sambil berpelukan dan ibu Wonwoo lantas tersenyum. Dia mundur dan menutup pintu kamar Wonwoo dengan perlahan setelah mematikan lampu kamar putrinya tersebut sebelumnya.

"Mana Wonwoo dan Mingyu?" tanya ayah Wonwoo saat melihat sang istri turun sendirian.

"Sedang tidur. Wonwoo juga sepertinya kelelahan sekali, dia tidak tidur hampir tiga hari karena tugas-tugasnya. Biarkan saja dulu mereka. Lagipula Wonwoo bisa memasak sendiri kalau dia lapar," jelas ibu Wonwoo yang diangguki oleh ayah Wonwoo.

 **.**

Sudah tahu cara Mingyu membangunkan Wonwoo, 'kan? Sekarang mari cari tahu bagaimana cara Wonwoo membangunkan Mingyu.

Mingyu punya kebiasaan, saat tidur dia hanya akan mengenakan bokser saja. Jika ditanya kenapa, maka dia akan menjawab: tidur dengan sedikit pakaian bagus untuk kesehatan. Begitu.

Wonwoo masuk ke kamar Mingyu dengan sedikit mendobrak pintunya. Mingyu masih asik dengan mimpinya. Dia tidur dengan posisi yang berantakan bahkan selimut yang dikenakannya sudah hampir terjatuh dari atas ranjang. Wonwoo menggaruk pelipisnya, memikirkan kenapa dia mau-maunya berpacaran dengan laki-laki yang berantakan begini saat tidur.

Didekatinya ranjang Mingyu lalu menepuk lengan berotot Mingyu beberapa kali namun Mingyu hanya mengerang lalu berguling kesamping sambil menggaruk lengannya yang tadi ditepuk Wonwoo. Wonwoo memasang wajah jengkelnya.

"Sialan, dia pikir tepukanku tadi gigitan nyamuk apa…"

[Catatan: Wonwoo suka mengumpat kalau merasa sedang diremehkan.]

Sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Mingyu, Wonwoo berkata, "Mingyu, ayo bangun. Katamu ada kelas pagi ini…"

Semalam Mingyu menghubungi Wonwoo, mengatakan bahwa mobilnya sedang berada dibengkel dan dia meminta Wonwoo untuk menjemputnya pagi ini.

Mingyu sama sekali tidak bergeming. Wonwoo mendudukkan dirinya diatas ranjang. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa gerah. Bukan, bukan karena tubuh hampir telanjangnya Mingyu, tapi karena kesal Mingyu itu susah sekali dibangunkannya. Setelah mengikat rambut panjangnya, Wonwoo akhirnya mendapatkan sebuah rencana.

Wonwoo berbaring menyamping dan memeluk Mingyu dari belakang. Jemarinya dengan usil bergerak membuat pola abstrak dari bagian perut Mingyu yang dihiasi abs hingga dada bidang Mingyu yang kekar. Mingyu menggumamkan sesuatu secara tidak jelas tapi satu tangannya bergerak untuk menangkap tangan Wonwoo yang usil tersebut. Wonwoo mendengus, dia sedang ditipu rupanya. Jadi, setelah tangannya yang satu tertangkap, Wonwoo menggerakkan tangannya yang satu lagi dan…

"ARGH!" Mingyu secara otomatis bangun dan turun dari ranjang, menjauh dari Wonwoo.

"Kenapa mencubitku?!"

Wonwoo menekuk satu tangannya 30 derajat untuk menopang kepalanya.

"Kau tidak mau bangun. Tepukanku tadi mungkin rasanya hanya seperti gigitan nyamuk bagimu, jadi aku mencubitmu. Apa rasanya seperti dicapit kepiting?" tanya Wonwoo seraya tersenyum menyebalkan pada Mingyu.

Mingyu menyentuh bagian pinggangnya yang tadi dicubit oleh Wonwoo. Bisa dipastikan beberapa saat lagi cubitan tadi akan meninggalkan bekas.

"Kau menyebalkan," Mingyu merengut.

"Aku bukan menyebalkan. Aku Jeon Wonwoo, kekasihmu yang super cantik dan seksi," ujar Wonwoo dengan satu kedipan genit diakhir, "Lagipula, jangan pikir aku tidak tahu kalau kau pura-pura tidur tadi. Kau bisa menangkap tanganku dengan cepat," sambungnya.

"Seharusnya kau menciumku. Bukannya mencubitku," ujar Mingyu sambil merengut.

"Kalau begitu nanti kau tidak bangun-bangun, dong."

"Bangun, kok. Untuk menciummu aku pasti bangun. Sudah, aku mau mandi dulu."

Wonwoo melambaikan tangan pada Mingyu yang mulai berjalan ke kamar mandi sambil tersenyum puas.

"Jangan lupa cuci mukamu, Sayang. Ada jejak pulau yang terpajang dipipi kananmu. Hahahaha~"

 **.**

Wonwoo yang sedang berselonjor dilantai menatap bergantian antara novel ditangannya dengan punggung Mingyu. Mingyu yang sedang mengerjakan tugasnya sambil bertelungkup dilantai juga sepertinya menyadari bahwa Wonwoo memperhatikannya dari tadi.

"Apa?" tanya Mingyu. Alih-alih menjawab, Wonwoo memiringkan kepalanya sedikit sambil berpikir. Lalu tiba-tiba saja dia menarik salah satu bantal cuisine yang ada di sofa. Wonwoo kemudian beringsut mendekati Mingyu.

"Kau mau apa, sih, Sayang?"

"Mau melakukan ini."

Wonwoo meletakkan bantal tersebut pada punggung bagian atas Mingyu lalu menyusul berbaring diatas punggung Mingyu setelahnya.

"Sedang apa?" tanya Mingyu yang kesulitan menoleh.

"Tiduran di punggungmu. Punggungmu lebar, aku suka…"

Mingyu hanya tertawa mendengar jawaban Wonwoo yang terdengar girang setelah berhasil naik ke punggungnya. Mingyu kemudian kembali lagi melanjutkan pekerjaannya sedangkan Wonwoo melanjutkan membaca novelnya sambil berbaring nyaman diatas punggung Mingyu.

"Kalau punggungmu sakit, katakan padaku."

Wonwoo bisa merasakan jika Mingyu menggeleng, "Untukmu, punggungku ini akan selalu kuat. Tidak akan sakit."

"Ckckck... pipiku sepertinya memerah lagi…" ungkap Wonwoo dan Mingyu tertawa karenanya.

 **.**

Wonwoo dihadang oleh tiga orang laki-laki mabuk saat dalam perjalan pulang dari minimarket didekat rumahnya! Jalanan sudah terlihat sepi dan Wonwoo tidak melihat satu orangpun yang bisa dimintai pertolongan.

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

Mingyu datang bagaikan pahlawan dan menghajar ke tiga laki-laki tersebut.

Wonwoo memilih untuk kabur.

Wonwoo berteriak meminta tolong lalu ketiga lelaki tersebut dihajar massa.

Wonwoo menghajar ke tiga laki-laki tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo membenarkan pakaiannya yang sediki berantakan dan mengambil kembali barang belanjaannya yang dia letakkan di tepi jalan lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan tenang ke rumah sementara itu, dibelakangnya terlihat tiga orang laki-laki yang tadi menghadangnya kini sudah terkapar di trotoar dengan keadaan babak belur. Ada gunanya juga Mingyu mengajarinya beberapa teknik bela diri, dia jadi bisa menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri disaat tidak ada yang bisa menolongnya seperti tadi.

[Jawaban yang benar: D ^^]

 **.**

 _ **Flashback**_

"Mau apa kita kemari?" tanya Wonwoo saat Mingyu membawanya ke ruang latihan indoor milik klub Taekwondo.

"Melatihmu."

"Untuk apa?"

"Jika ada kejadian tak terduga dimana kau harus membela dirimu sendiri tanpa aku atau bantuan dari orang lain. Semacam jika ada yang mencoba melukaimu, jadi kau bisa menghajar mereka."

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk paham. Dari kemarin Mingyu memang sudah mewanti-wanti agar dirinya membawa pakaian yang nyaman untuk berolahraga, ternyata untuk ini.

Sesi latihan mereka dimulai setelah keduanya melakukan pemanasan terlebih dahulu. Mingyu mengajarkan pada Wonwoo beberapa teknik gerakan dan Wonwoo bisa mengikutinya dengan baik. Bahkan dia berhasil membanting Mingyu dengan sekali percobaan.

Setelah tiga jam berlatih, Mingyu berbaring di atas matras, diikuti Wonwoo yang juga berbaring berbantalkan tangan Mingyu. Nafas keduanya terengah-engah dan keringat terlihat masih mengalir membasahi tubuh mereka. Wonwoo berguling mendekat ke Mingyu.

"Bagaimana? Apa aku bagus?"

"Untuk seorang pemula kau sangat baik menerima semua pelajaran yang kuberikan."

Wonwoo tersenyum senang, "Sudah pasti," balas Wonwoo bangga. Mingyu yang gemas pun mencubit pipi Wonwoo tapi kemudian Wonwoo memukul tangan Mingyu yang berada dipipinya tersebut, "Sakit, tahu…"

"Jadi, kau dulu atau aku dulu?" tanya Wonwoo.

Sebelah alis Mingyu terangkat naik, "Apanya yang duluan?"

"Mandilah, apa lagi? Tidak mungkin kita memasuki kelas dengan keadaan seperti ini."

"Sama-sama saja bagaimana?"

"Tidak!" tolak Wonwoo otomatis. Tapi Mingyu tidak mempedulikan penolakan Wonwoo. Hanya dalam sekejap mata, Mingyu sudah berhasil menggendong Wonwoo bridal. Meskipun Wonwoo memberontak, Mingyu tetap berjalan dengan santai menuju ke ruang ganti sekaligus kamar mandi milik klub taekwondo tersebut.

"Kau menyebalkan…" kata Wonwoo saat Mingyu akhirnya menurunkan dirinya di depan kamar mandi.

"Aku bukan menyebalkan. Aku Kim Mingyu, kekasihmu yang super tampan dan seksi," balas Mingyu persis seperti yang pernah Wonwoo katakan dulu. Wonwoo akhirnya hanya bisa pasrah saat Mingyu menariknya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi lalu mengunci pintunya dari dalam. Apa yang selanjutnya mereka lakukan disana? Kalian bayangkan saja sendiri ^^

 **.**

"Sedang apa kau Kim Mingyu?" tanya Wonwoo saat mendapati Mingyu yang sedang berdiri di sisi ranjangnya sambil menatapi tiga pasang pakaian dalam Wonwoo yang dia jejerkan diatas ranjang.

"Sedang memikirkan bagusnya kau memakai yang mana hari ini," jawab Mingyu.

Wonwoo buru-buru menghampirinya dan merampas semua pakaian dalam tersebut, membuat Mingyu protes dan berusaha untuk merebut kembali ketiganya dari tangan Wonwoo.

"Letakkan dulu sebentar kenapa?"

"Tidak. Kenapa juga aku harus memakai salah satu diantara ketiganya?"

"Karena aku yang memilihkannya."

"Buat apa? Lagipula tidak akan ada yang melihatnya."

"Ada, aku. Letakkan lagi, Sayang."

"Dasar mesum!"

"Hanya padamu. Ayolah~"

Mingyu mulai mengejar Wonwoo yang berlari menuju ke satu ruangan dikamarnya yang merupakan lemari. Wonwoo sudah hampir berhasil menutup pintunya secara keseluruhan kalau saja Mingyu tidak buru-buru menahannya. Tenaga Wonwoo dan tenaga Mingyu jelas tidak sebanding, jadi pintu pun akhirnya terbuka. Saat itulah mata Mingyu menangkap suatu objek yang berhasil membuat seringaiannya muncul.

"Baiklah. Kau bisa memilihnya sendiri. Sebagai gantinya…" ujar Mingyu yang tiba-tiba kehilangan minat pada kegiatannya tadi.

"Apa, sih, Mingyu?"

Mingyu mendekat pada Wonwoo yang sudah tersudut di dinding lalu berbisik, "Pakai hadiah dari ku nanti malam, oke? Kau memajangnya ditempat seperti itu, sepertinya kau sangat menyukainya, hm?"

Setelahnya Mingyu melenggang keluar dari kamar Wonwoo sambil bersiul-siul senang. Wonwoo sendiri masih berusaha mengingat apa yang dimaksud hadiah oleh Mingyu dan saat dia mengingatnya, Wonwoo buru-buru memindahkan letak benda tersebut dan menyembunyikannya.

"Dasar Kim Mingyu mesum!" dengus Wonwoo.

Ah! Yang dimaksudkan itu adalah lingerie warna merah yang menggantung dibagian tengah lemari. Kau akan bisa langsung melihatnya saat memasuki ruang lemari. Itu adalah hadiah ulang tahun Wonwoo dari Mingyu. Bahkan Wonwoo sendiri tidak ingat jika dia memiliki benda seperti itu di lemarinya.

Setelah menyembunyikannya, Wonwoo kemudian mengambilnya lagi dan mengangkat lingerie tersebut agak tinggi sambil berpikir.

"Apa aku pakai saja ya nanti malam?" gumamnya -_-"

 **.**

Pernah sekali terjadi, waktu itu Wonwoo mabuk. Entah apa yang membuatnya sampai memilih untuk mabuk seperti itu, tapi sejak saat itu Mingyu bersumpah bahwa dia tidak akan membiarkan Wonwoo mabuk lagi.

Malam itu Mingyu pulang agak lambat karena harus mengerjakan pekerjaan tambahan dari dosennya, sedikit kaget saat melihat lampu apartemennya menyala dan lebih kaget lagi saat melihat Wonwoo yang sedang duduk di sofa. Mingyu berjengit mundur saat Wonwoo menoleh padanya.

"Duduk!" perintah Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo?"

"Duduk, Kim Mingyu!"

Dan Mingyu memilih untuk menurut. Wonwoo sedang dalam keadaan yang aneh sekarang dan Mingyu tidak mau mengambil langkah yang salah. Mingyu duduk dengan sedikit menjaga jarak dari Wonwoo. Wonwoo menatapnya dengan tatapan sayu, dari jarak ini, Mingyu bisa mencium bau alkohol yang menguar dari Wonwoo.

"Kau mabuk?" tanya Mingyu.

Alih-alih menjawab, Wonwoo malah menarik Mingyu hingga jatuh kepelukkannya.

"Sayang?" ucap Mingyu tak jelas karena wajahnya terbenam pada dada Wonwoo. Wonwoo memeluknya erat sekali, jika situasinya tidak begini mungkin Mingyu akan senang tapi sekarang Wonwoo sedang mabuk dan dia hampir tidak bisa bernafas.

"PUAHH!" Mingyu menghirup udara banyak-banyak setelah Wonwoo melepaskannya tapi kemudian dia kembali menahan nafasnya tanpa sadar saat Wonwoo merangkak mendekatinya. Wajah mereka dekat sekali.

"Kau milikku, Kim Mingyu. Jangan macam-macam dengan yang lain. Kalau kau mengkhianatiku, aku akan menghabisimu..." ditunjuknya wajah Mingyu, "... dan masa depanmu..." Wonwoo menunjuk ke bawah, "...Mengerti?!"

Mingyu langsung menganggukkan kepalanya cepat-cepat. Wonwoo menjauhkan dirinya dari Mingyu kemudian berdiri dari sofa.

"Sudahlah. Kepalaku sakit sekali, aku mau mandi dulu..."

Saking kagetnya Mingyu mengabaikan Wonwoo yang melepaskan satu per satu pakaiannya disepanjang jalan menuju ke kamar mandi. Mingyu menatap Wonwoo yang dengan santainya berjalan dalam keadaan _naked_.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Wonwoo? Kerasukan? Kenapa seram sekali..." gumam Mingyu sambil menatapi sekeliling apartemennya seraya memeluk dirinya sendiri yang merinding akibat kelakuan Wonwoo tadi.

 **.**

Valentine hanya berjarak kurang dari dua hari lagi, tapi Wonwoo sama sekali tidak bergerak dari ranjangnya. Bahkan saat Jihoon mengajaknya untuk membuat cokelat bersamapun Wonwoo menolaknya. Biasanya valentine itu identik dengan cokelat, tapi Wonwoo tidak akan memberikan cokelat untuk Mingyu, dia malas membuat atau membelinya.

Wonwoo berhenti berguling-guling diatas ranjangnya saat ada telepon masuk dari Mingyu.

" _Kau tidak akan memberikanku cokelat_?" tanya Mingyu.

"Tidak."

" _Kenapa_?"

"Tidak ingin."

" _Kenapa begitu_?"

"Itu sudah biasa, Mingyu."

" _Jadi kau mau memberikanku sesuatu yang tidak biasa, begitu_?"

"Tidak juga..."

" _Jeon Wonwoo_ ~" Mingyu mulai merengek.

"Jangan merengek begitu. Tidak cocok dengan usiamu."

" _Ish! Kau kekasihku atau musuhku, sih? Kenapa suka sekali mengejekku_?"

"Aku bisa jadi apapun yang kau inginkan, Sayang," balas Wonwoo.

" _Terdengar seperti tawaran cosplay untukku_."

"Kau dan pikiranmu..."

" _Jadi, kau sungguh-sungguh tidak akan memberikanku cokelat_?"

"Ya."

" _Bagaimana dengan cokelat yang diberikan oleh perempuan lain untukku, boleh aku terima_?"

"Terima saja."

" _Tidak cemburu_?"

"Tidak akan. Kau boleh terima semuanya dengan syarat kau harus menghabiskan semuanya jangan dibagikan ke orang lain jangan dibuang. Makan semuanya sendiri."

" _Aku bisa sakit perut kalau begitu nanti. Kau kekasihku atau bukan, sih? Kenapa kejam sekali_..."

"Salahmu sendiri kenapa mau denganku yang suka mengejekmu dan kejam padamu."

" _Itu karena kau Jeon Wonwoo._ " Wonwoo tersenyum karena kata-kata Mingyu tersebut, " _Benar-benar tidak ada cokelat untukku_?" tanya Mingyu untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Wonwoo mulai kesal.

"Tanyakan sekali lagi dan akan kututup teleponnya."

" _Yakin tidak akan memberikanku co_ –"

Wonwoo benar-benar memutus sambungannya sepihak. Mingyu menghubunginya lagi tapi Wonwoo tidak mau mengangkatnya dan memilih untuk tidur.

Dua hari kemudian, di hari valentine, Mingyu yang baru saja pulang sehabis lari pagi mendapati sebuah kotak merah besar diatas meja ruang tamunya. Dibukanya kotak tersebut dan tersenyum saat melihat cokelat dengan berbagai macam bentuk yang mengelilingi cokelat berbentuk hati dengan ukuran yang paling besar. Kemudian matanya menangkap sebuah kartu ucapan yang terselip diantara pita yang tertempel pada bagian tutup kotak tadi.

" _ **Aku memutuskan untuk membuatkannya untukmu karena sepertinya kau sangat menginginkan cokelat dariku. Dengan cokelat sebanyak ini sudah cukup untuk membuatmu sakit perut, jadi jangan terima cokelat dari yang lain lagi. Maafkan aku yang suka mengejekmu dan berlaku kejam padamu. Aku melakukannya tanpa sadar karena aku merasa nyaman denganmu dan karena kau Kim Mingyu. Aku mencintaimu. Dari kekasihmu, Jeon Wonwoo**_..."

Mingyu buru-buru mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Wonwoo. Begitu tersambung Mingyu langsung berujar, "Aku juga mencinataimu, Jeon Wonwoo. Terima kasih."

" _Sama-sama, Mingyu. Nanti siang jemput aku di rumahnya Jihoon, ya_?"

"Oke, Sayang. Apapun untukmu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**

 **Author's note:**

Grey tau. Endingnya gaje sekali. Hahahaha XD

Grey bingung, padahal Grey ga ada niatan buatan ff ini ada humor-humornya tapi kok kalian banyak yang ngakak atau ketawa waktu baca ff ini, ya? Emang bagian mana yang lucu? Tapi Grey seneng juga sih kalau bisa bikin kalian ketawa. ^^

Berhubung banyak yang minta Meanie versi keluarga + Minwoo, Grey bakalan buatin satu chapter lagi tentang mereka. Btw, Grey mau nanya, kalian maunya Meanie dipanggil apa sama Minwoo? Papa-Mama? Eomma-Appa? Atau Ayah-Ibu kaya Meanie manggil ortu mereka di ff ini? Atau Ayah-Bunda kaya Meanie di meme-meme gitu? Lol XD

Gitu aja sih yang mau Grey tanyain. Gimana jadinya, tunggu empat hari lagi ya. Wkwkwk XD

See ya at another ff ^^

p. s: Anda menemukan typo? Itu manusiawi ^^

 **Reviews're Reply:**

 **Zizisvt:** Jangan minta yang nc T,T Grey ga bisa bikin nc walaupun suka baca nc /plak/ udah pernah nyoba buat dan hasilnya aneh banget. Ga bakat di nc kaya nya. Wkwkwk… Request sudah diterima dan bakalan Grey usahain di bonus chapter kedua, oke? ^^

 **Seira Minkyu:** Seira, I love you~ Suka banget sama review-an kamu yang panjangnya minta ampun itu. Lucu, hehehe. Pertanyaannya ku jawab ya. Buat umurnya Jihyo dan Tzuyu itu, aku tau kok, memang sengaja dibuat gitu, say. Tapi kalau kamu prefer ke yang asli juga gapapa, ntar Grey rubah. It's not a big deal ^^. Terus, kalau kita jagain orang sakit apalagi demam, pastinya kana da terangun beberapa kali buat ngeganti kompresan sama ngecek suhu tubuhnya, yang Wonwoo maksudkan dengan dia baru tidur 15 menit itu dihitung dari waktu terakhir kali dia ngeganti kompresannya Mingyu, anggap aja gitu. Grey sengaja ga ngejelasin disana karena jadinya bakalan panjang nanti. Grey udah bagi-bagi ini, malah nanti ada bonusnya lagi (ada ga ya? /plak/) jadi kamu juga harus bagi-bagi review ke Grey. Oke? ^^

 **Devil Prince:** Aku mau nanya boleh ga? Kamu beneran Prince atau Princess yang make nama DevilPrince? Grey Cuma penasaran. Hehehe :v Karakter Wonwoo tanpa disengaja malah jadi begitu, Mingyu juga tapi itu memang karakter mereka di kebanyakan ff kan ya? Hehehe ^^

 **17MissCarat:** Grey juga jatuh cinta sama kamu /loh?/ Ini bonus chapternya. Apa yang kurang? Kasih tau Grey, ntar Grey tambahin ^^

 **Chypertae:** Iya, iya, Grey kasih kok bonusnya. Request-nya sudah diterima dan bakalan Grey masukin buat bonus chapter berikutnya ^^

 **Nikeagustina16:** Sama-sama sayang~ ^^

 **KimHaelin29:** Aaa… Baper juga… Oke, ini dia sequel aka bonus chapternya… Fighting! ^^

 **Dkwlsajin:** Jangan minta banyak-banyak TT nanti Grey dikira php kalau ga berhasil bikin banyak-banyak. Bonusnya satu dulu ya, ntar Grey tambahin kalau ada ide lagi ^^

 **AiandU:** Halloo~ thankyou~ ^^

 **Nikeisha Farras:** Sebenarnya, Grey itu sering iseng. Bahkan lagi dikelas, di depan ada dosen lagi ngejelasin mata kuliah pun Grey malah sibuk nyoret-nyoret buku catatan dengan ide-ide ff yang tiba-tiba muncul. Tapi kebanyakan ga ada yang manis T,T Grey ga ahli bikin yang romance-romance gitu. Hehehe ^^

 **Nameguest:** Ckckck… Jangan minta yang rate-m dong T,T itu terlalu sulit buat Grey. Hehehe ^^

 **Park Rinhyun-Uchiha:** Kok salah fokus? Hahaha XD Gatau juga, ya. Nanti Grey tanyain deh sama Chan ^^

 **Jeononu:** Wah, ada wonu. Mingyu nya mana nih? Thankyou, ini bonus chapternya ^^

 **Ddllddll1996:** AAAAA KENAPA BARU BACA? MEANIE EMANG MANIS BANGET /capslock keinjek gajah/^^


End file.
